Feeling Heated
by curly-kitty
Summary: Everybody calls Bella a danger magnet, but in reality it seems that she seems to mainly attract attention from supernatural quarters.  What will she do when all the attentions she's attracting becomes more heated and less deadly than it was before?
1. Running With Vampires

_**If you're already caught up to chapter five, there's no need to re-read these chapters. I've done some editing and changed a few things but nothing to pivotal. Sorry if this confuses any of you who are already reading this story.**_

A/N: Sorry people don't hate me for reposting the first chapter. I went over it and saw that it loaded with half the chapter in italics as if the scene with Paul was a dream which was not my intention.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I would really like to borrow Jasper, Paul and Emmett.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I slammed the window shut and stomped over to plop myself on the bed. I was so not in the mood for anymore of Edward's bullshit tonight. Alice's either for that matter. I reached behind my back and unsnapped my bra through my shirt before sliding it off through my sleeves. That bra had to be the most uncomfortable device since corsets went out of style. Thank god Edward had pissed me off and I didn't care how I looked right now since I wouldn't be letting him in tonight.

How dare he dismantle the engine in my truck!

I saw a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye and looked out the window to see exactly what I expected to see. Edward was perched in the tree outside my window looking at me beseechingly. Didn't he know that he couldn't pull off the puppy dog eyes? He might have the dazzling smile, and the intoxicating scent, and the musical voice, but the puppy dog eyes was a domain that was ruled by Alice and Emmett, and all the members of the Quileute wolf pack. Especially Jacob and Paul. Edward just looked like a constipated….something.

Snake. He looked like a constipated sneaky, domineering snake that couldn't just butt out and trust me enough to mind his own business, and it pissed me off to all new levels to see him sitting in my tree after he told me he would leave me alone if I chose to shut my window. Guess he wouldn't have enough control of me if he actually did leave me alone for an entire night. I jumped out of my bed stomped back over to the window and reached towards the sill.

He was stupid enough to think I had changed my mind and was about to open the window and let him in. His face shone with that stupid, dazzling, crooked smile that had fooled me for long enough now that he must think he would always get away with controlling me. I took a sick pleasure in the way the smile melted off of his face when I turned the lock and grabbed the curtains, pulling them closed. Just before they were completely closed the sick pleasure in my stomach curdled and became sick fear at the heated look of anger in his suddenly black eyes. I went back to my bed and picked up the cell phone he had forced on me the week before, pushing the number one and holding my hand over the call button just in case he acted on the anger I had seen in his eyes. For the first time I was glad that Emmett had insisted I put him on speed dial one just in case I ever needed a big brother for any reason. I only hoped that the mentioned 'any reason' still applied if I needed him to stop his brother from hurting me.

_Right, like he's really gonna go against the man-boy that's been his brother for eighty years now. _Sometimes I really hated the sarcastic voice in my head. You know-the one that ran a constant loop of everything I had ever done wrong in my life. For some reason the little bitch in my mind sounded like my seventh grade math teacher.

I sat on the edge of my bed for what seemed like forever, not believing that the rage I had seen on his face would allow him to leave his post and not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me open the curtains and look for him. When my thumb began to cramp from being held in the ready position for so long, I finally accepted that I would never be able to relax unless I saw that he was gone with my own two eyes.

_Not like that necessarily means he's gone._

Shut it. Don't really need your input right now. Bitch.

If he did still happen to be there, I'd just tell him where he could shove his stalker tendencies and close the curtains again.

_Sure, then you can just close your eyes and wait for the crashing window that lets you know you finally pushed him too far._

I cautiously crept over to the window.

_Cause as long as you move slowly on your tippy toes, it will foil his super sensitive hearing. He'll just think you must have a mouse in here._

**Okay, seriously, you need to shut up unless you have something useful to say. History says that anything you have to say will be useless and most likely counterproductive, so just shut the hell up. It's not like we need your pessimism to spice up our life anymore anyway.**

And of course the confrontational bitch had to have her say. I'm pretty sure that if Edward was able to read my mind, he'd have had me committed shortly after we first met. This voice sounded like Renee after a couple shots of tequila. It was also the voice that was hardest to keep inside when Edward treated me like a breakable china doll that should be stored safely in a bulletproof case on the top shelf.

_You should be glad that he treats you like you're so breakable. In case you forgot, you ARE breakable babe. And as far as spicing up your life goes…you're already swimming in a sea of Tabasco sauce, so you certainly don't need the voices in your head for spiciness anymore. I'm only hanging around now to give a little bit of common sense. You know, that thing that tells you shouldn't date vampires that think you have the best smelling blood in the world, and that you shouldn't let yourself become one corner of a love triangle with the other two corners occupied by mythical creatures that could kill you with a flick of their pinky fingers._

**No really, just shut up now. We're all nervous enough without your doomsday bullshit to add to the mix.**

_You wouldn't be so nervous if you would have just listened to m…_

And that's when drunken Renee tackled Ms. Stergile and wrapped duct tape around her head, effectively shutting her up.

For now anyway.

Without little Miss Bitch-and-Moan bringing me down, I was finally able to get up enough backbone to open up the curtains and peer into the branches Edward used as his stalker perch. Why did I used to think him creeping like that was romantic?

_Uzz errr enn emmiot._

Great, even muffled by duct tape, I could still hear her calling me an idiot.

I yanked the lilac curtains open and immediately screeched and lurched backwards. Naturally I tripped over air in the process and landed on my ass. The white face peering in at me broke out in a big grin that quickly turned into a full out belly laugh. I tried to be angry, I tried really hard, but as Rosalie had no doubt discovered decades ago, it was hard to be angry in the face of such adorable dimples.

"Damn it Emmett, I do have a front door you know!" I whisper yelled at the vampire outside my window. "I also have a phone you could have called me on if you really had to talk." I waved the phone that had miraculously remained in my grip during my fall at him before I began to pull myself up using the side of my bed as leverage. Damn that really hurt! I bet my ass was going to have a nice bruise on it before long. "Stupid vampire creepers, don't know how to act like normal people and knock on the fucking door." I muttered softly.

Of course, it didn't matter how softly I spoke, the vampire watching me heard me. For probably the first time since we had met, my supposedly private mutterings sent him into a state of shock instead of the usual hilarity.

"Wow!" he finally said after I unlocked and opened the window. He jumped in my room and looked around curiously for minute. This was his first time entering my private sanctum. "Did you really just let not one but two naughty words pass those innocent little lips of yours Hells Bells?" he asked incredulously.

I just glared at him. Between Edward and the voices in my head, I had had enough today. He made it hard to keep the glare on my face when his face adopted a frightened look and he backed up a step away from me, but I managed anyway. "What are you doing here Emmett? You've never come to my house without Edward or Alice before." I demanded.

"Oh…well, I uh…um…you see…"

I couldn't help it anymore. I had to laugh at the sight of a gigantic invincible, immortal vampire stuttering because of a short clumsy human girl glaring at him. The voices in my head all agreed for once and started laughing too.

Thankfully Emmett lost the frightened little boy look and scowled at me when I laughed at him. For some reason, I found it more comfortable to have a scowling vampire than a frightened-of-little-old-me vampire in my room.

**She's right. You weren't in line the day they were handing out common sense were you?**

Shut up. You're supposed to be on my side.

"What did you do to Eddie boy tonight?" he asked bluntly. "He was supposed to be out hunting tonight and instead he comes home in a prissy boy snit mumbling under his breath about mutt's and danger magnets asking for trouble. So I came here to ask you, what did you do to him?"

Ms. Stergile ripped the duct tape off of her mouth with drunken Renee's help and all three of us let loose together. If not for the anger vibrating through my entire body and trying to work my tear ducts on overload, it would have been pretty cool to be in complete agreement with myself for once.

"What did I do to him! He's the one that came over here and dismantled my truck in some misguided overbearing attempt to 'protect' me." Yep. I really just used air quotes. Lauren and Jessica would be so proud. Sign me up for the Stupid Ho Club, for I now meet the criteria. "I mean seriously, what does he think I am? His girlfriend, or some mindless pet that needs to be trained to heel and obey? Who the hell does he think he his? What makes him think that it's alright for him to dictate who I can and can't see, where I can and can't go? Between the way he tries to rule over my life and Alice tries to rule over my wardrobe, I'm surprised they let me piss without permission! I'm sick and tired of the two of them conspiring against me and making decisions for every aspect of everything I even think of doing! Where's it going to end Emmett? When Alice starts buying designer toilet paper and Edward stands over me telling me the proper way to wipe my ass?"

And cue the shocked vampire look again.

_Can vampires have heart attacks?_

**It looks like he might be in the middle of one so I'm going to say…yeh huh. I think they can.**

_Maybe you should call Carlisle…_

"So, Prissward won't let you go visit Wolf boy. Is that what I'm hearing here?" he finally responded.

"Yes. And I'm really fucking tired of him controlling every aspect of my life." I said shortly crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

"Well, hop on then." he said turning his back to me and crouching down. I just stared at him.

_Huh?_

**Huh?**

"We better get a move on if we want to get to the border before they clue in and come to stop you again." Emmett said slowly as if he was talking to a two year old.

Finally catching on, I gave a little squeal and jumped on his back, wrapping one arm tightly around his neck and trying to wrap my legs around his massive waist. He grabbed my legs behind the knees, stimulating a tickle spot I didn't know I had and jumped out the window while I dialed Jake's number.

"Baby Bells, is that you?" Jake answered the phone.

"Yep. Can't really talk now. Meet me at the treaty line."

"You got it!" he said excitedly before hanging up and presumably running out the door.

Having politely walked at a slightly faster than human pace until my phone call ended, Emmett began running all out in vampire speed as soon as I hung up and wrapped my other arm around his neck. I initially closed my eyes, expecting the same motion sickness that Edward's speed caused. After a few moments though I opened my eyes in surprise. Even though he was moving so fast that the trees blurred, it was more exciting than nauseating. Like a really fast rollercoaster at the amusement park. The one that you get into line for again and again.

_Definitely need to demand that he carries me out to the baseball field from now on._

**Definitely! This is fucking fun! Why do we always get sick when Edward runs us around?**

Great. The voices finally start agreeing with each other on a pretty steady basis, but only when it's anti-Edward. What does that say about my coming marriage?

_Well, I would figure it says that…_

Shut up. That was a totally rhetorical question. You know what rhetorical means right? As in, not requiring an answer.

_Well, that's just stupid. Why would you ask the question if you don't want to hear the answer?_

**Because she's still trying to live in denial, but it's not so easy anymore, is it?**

Alright guys, this conversation is over now. Done stamp. Emmett began to slow and finally came to a stop, probably right on the treaty line. He put one hand behind him to rest on my hip as he crouched down and I climbed off of him, probably because he has seen me stumbling dizzily around after climbing off of Edward's back so many times, but this time I didn't need something to stabilize me. Guess the dizzy only comes with the nauseating run. He looked at me funny when I immediately stepped away without taking a moment to regain my balance but I let it go in favor of watching the gigantic russet wolf walking out of the forest on the side of the road. I gave Jacob a big grin and a wave and turned to thank Emmett but before I could say anything he quickly turned his head to look at the road behind him before facing me and giving me a push towards Jacob.

"Better hurry Bells, I hear the Volvo speeding this way." he said. Jacob looked in the same direction before dropping down to the ground and tossing his head in such a way as to tell me to climb on his back.

"Nuh-uh. No way Jacob, I am not riding on your back." I stated.

"He's gonna be here in about ten seconds, Hells Bells, so give the mutt a break and let him have the only ride he'll ever get from you. I'd really like to leave before my asshole brother shows up." Emmett urged me on.

"Fuck it." I muttered before jogging over to Jacob and leaping onto his back. He was huffing at Emmett, in irritation or humor, I wasn't sure, but when I grabbed hold of his fur and tightened my thighs on his sides he jumped up, startling a squeal out of me and began to run through the woods in the direction of the fated cliffs that had inadvertently brought the Cullen's back into my life. Once again I was surprised at how exhilarating it was to ride on the back of a mythological creature. It wasn't a smooth ride by any stretch of the imagination. Jacob ran in long leaps that drew exhilarated laughter and screams out of me. He was chuffing back at me every time he managed to coax a scream out of me and I could just imagine the goofy wolf smile he must have on his face. We finally exited the woods and came out about twenty feet away from the cliffs. I noticed the rest of the pack sitting down on the beach around a campfire looking up and laughing at the pale faced vampire girl hootin and hollerin as she rode on the back of a werewolf. Jacob began to slow down in order to let me off so we could walk down the narrow trail to the beach but I tightened my thighs, leaned forward, and urged him on,

"Come on, Jakey, let's finally take that jump together you promised me so long ago." I swear I could feel his back ripple underneath me in a wolfy shrug before he sped back up and took a leap off the cliff, pushing with his powerful hind legs to get us further away from the cliff than either one of us would have been able to manage with only two legs. He phased in midair causing the grip I had on him with my thighs to disappear as he suddenly became a lot narrower then turned his body in an amazing feat of dexterity that I would probably never be able to pull off in my entire existence, and wrapped his arms around me as we plummeted towards the water. He pulled me closer to him as I screamed and I automatically wrapped my arms and legs around him just before we hit the water. His hot embrace actually protected me from a lot of the impact. We plunged under the slightly churning waves and when I went to release Jacob and swim towards the top he tightened his grip on me and kicked us quickly to the surface. As soon as my head was above the water I let out one last exhilarated laugh/scream and threw my arms up towards the sky as he gripped my waist and held me up in the air, laughing as he kicked his legs to hold his own head above the water. Until the change in our positions pushed his head under water causing him to inhale some of the salt water and lose his grip on me before he came up coughing and sputtering, bringing another laugh out of me and the group of large boys standing on the beach watching us.

We started to swim ourselves to shore, a difficult feat for the both of us seeing as how I was still trying to stifle my laughter and he was still coughing and spluttering. When we finally reached dry land Jacob fell to his knees and finished hacking up the last of the water he had inhaled. Then he used his hand to close one nostril and blow a disgusting mixture of salt water and snot out of the other nostril.

Ewww.

I turned away with a disgusted grimace but could still hear as he switched sides to clear out his other nostril. My grimace quickly became a look of wide eyed fear when I saw the camera in Paul's hands, merrily recording every thing, for God only knows how long now.

Shit. Have to figure out how to retrieve and destroy that tape before Edward could possibly see it.

Crap, shit, fuck! Now that my mind wasn't clouded by the adrenaline rush of riding on the back of a giant wolf I realized that I should start plotting the deaths of the whole pack and Emily since she was there too before Edward could see the 'unnecessary risk' I had just taken in their thoughts. I flopped down in the sand with my arms and legs spread eagled with the intention of making plans to keep Edward from ever knowing about my latest cliff jumping session.

_Ooooh….I only hope that I'm there when he sees this one. Bet the face he makes will be priceless. I think we should start carrying the camera around again. That would make a great memento._

**Definitely. I think we should make blown up copies and hang them up around the school. There's a Kinko's in PA isn't there?**

You know what? For once you guys are right. I don't really care if he does see this in anyone's mind. I'm done with trying to be everything he wants in a girl. When we first met, I was what he wanted. I was shy, soft spoken and unfailingly polite. But he made the choice to not change me and keep me that way forever. He's the one that broke me and left me with no intentions of coming back, so if he doesn't like the person that Jacob and the rest of the pack helped piece me back together into, then he only has himself to blame.

He may be frozen for all of eternity as a seventeen year old prude from the Victorian age, but I'm not. I like to go cliff jumping. I like riding my motorcycle and hanging out with the pack. And goddamn it all to hell, I like to cuss, drink beer around the bonfire, go on fast, non-nauseating rides on the backs of supernatural creatures and not be married straight out of high school.

I'm sick of being Edward's Bella. I want to be the person Edward left me to become. I want to be Bells. Hells Bells, Baby Bells, Blue Bells, Bells of Steel, and all the other ridiculous bells names the Emmett and the pack have given me.

**She sees the light!**

_Hallelujah! Praise the Lord! Amen! I thought you'd never wise up!_

"Mama Bells!" I didn't hear the thundering footsteps coming in my direction until Paul shouted his nickname for me. Two seconds later sand sprayed across my legs as he skidded to a stop next to me and bent down to pick me up and wrap me up in his hot muscular embrace. "Where the hell you been Mama? It's just not the same without you here at the bonfire. How did you finally get the bloodsucker to let you out of your cage?"

"Can't….breathe…human…bones…breaking….Paul…" I gasped out with the last little bit of air in my lungs.

"Oops." he said as he set me on my feet. He didn't remove his arms though, linking his hands together behind me instead and letting them rest in the small of my back. As expected anymore, I got hot fluttery feelings in the pit of my stomach and I'm sure my cheeks were turning pink. Ever since I had run into Paul when he was patrolling near my house one night and apologized for smacking him the day I found out about the wolves we had gotten a lot closer. Closer than Jacob liked.

After he insulted me and we got into a screaming match that neither one of us could win, we'd sat out there most of that night just inside the woods behind my house talking about everything and nothing. He told me how he felt about the way being a wolf limited his options. He was no longer eligible to go to an out of state college and would have to figure out a different career path from the one he had chosen before. He had wanted to get a well paid job as an artist in an ad company so he could help his mom raise his sisters and still have time to pursue his own original art. He showed me some pictures he had drawn and they were amazing. It broke my heart to think he would give up something he was so good at and loved so much, but with having to run patrols all the time, plus school and a weekend job to help his mom with the bills he just didn't have the time or the money to pursue his passion so I had given him a three hundred dollar gift certificate to an art supply store for his birthday two weeks before the whole jumping off the cliff and accidentally dragging Edward and his family back into my life incident. We made a day out of going into the city and hanging out. We shopped for his new supplies, ate Greek food in the park and watched a movie before going on a sunset ferry trip down the coastline.

To this day, Jacob insisted that it was a date, but Paul and I had already discussed that possibility. After all we were both attracted to each other and we got along so well. In the end though we decided to just be good friends. I was willing for more even with the possibility of an imprint hanging over our heads, but he remembered how I had looked the night Sam found me in the woods thanks to the wolf mind link and didn't ever want to be the cause of me feeling that way again. So Jacob eventually settled for a low burning jealousy and making many jokes about how the big, bad, angry, takes-no-shit-from-anyone-Paul Meraz turned into a simpering little pup when I was around.

I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back right now, even as I leaned into Paul and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest. He was so tall (or I was so short) that I was eye level with his flat nipples. They were the a dark brown, the color I liked my coffee and as per usual anymore, I wondered if they would taste like my coffee does. A little bitter and a little sweet with earthy undertones. I licked my lips and quelled the urge to find out for myself. He hunched over me and buried his face in my hair, taking a deep breath and holding it in for a moment as if savoring my scent. When he exhaled and his hot breath washed over my neck and into the curves of my ear I broke out into goose bumps and my nipples hardened poking him in the abs through my thin cotton tee and bringing the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra to mine and his attention.

"Naughty Bells." he whispered huskily before pulling away and looking down at me to take in the full view of my wet tee shirt sticking to my unfettered breasts. Naturally I would be wearing a white shirt tonight. His eyes darkened and a low growl rumbled in his chest as he stared at the dark pink nipples showing through the wet cotton. I turned bright red at his blatant scrutiny but didn't try to cover up or hide anything. I just arched my back a little pushing the peaks he was staring at so intently closer to him. The hands resting on my back opened up and wrapped around my waist, caging me in and stopping me from getting any closer. Stopping me from moving away too. I felt something move and poke me in the stomach and when I realized that he was getting a hard on from looking at me a thrill of female pride shot through me. He tore his eyes away from my breasts and looked at my face. I licked my lips and my eyelids grew heavy. Slowly his head began to move down closer to mine.

"Paul! Bella! Time to eat!" Jacob hollered at us. Paul growled again making his chest vibrated against my nipples and shooting heat through my core. His nostrils flared and he smirked at me. Could he really smell that?

Eww. Don't think about the vampires that can smell that too. Denial is a nice place to live sometimes. The water is warm.

With the moment officially ended we broke apart and headed towards the bonfire holding hands until we got to the food spread Emily had provided. I grabbed a hotdog and a soda. I'd had dinner with Charlie a few hours ago so I wasn't all that hungry. Paul and the rest of the boys attacked the food while Emily, Kim, and I stood back and watched the massacre.

Emily and Kim both gave me hugs and said they were glad I could make it after all.

"Jacob said that you wanted to come but the lee…Edward wouldn't let you, so how did you change his mind.?" Kim asked curiously.

"I didn't change his mind." I replied after taking a drink of my soda. "I locked him out of my room and told him I didn't want to see him again tonight so he went home to pout and throw a hissy fit. Emmett came over to see what 'I did to him.' so I threw my own fit and told him how angry I was at the way Edward tries to control everything I do and he gave me a ride to the treaty line on his back before Edward and Alice could do anything to stop us." I smirked at the shocked look on everybody except Jacob's faces.

"You mean one of the bloodsuckers doesn't care if you hang out with the dangerous young werewolves?" Paul asked incredulously. Thanks to the patrols I had insisted they still be allowed to do around my house even though the Cullen's were back, they knew about the arguments Edward and I had gotten into over me hanging out down here.

"Yeah. Emmett's like a big brother bear. He's very protective of me, but unlike some other vampire's who will remain nameless, he knows how to have fun and doesn't have a problem with me actually enjoying myself. You would all probably get along with him really well if it weren't for the whole 'mortal enemies' thing." I answered.

"I think we should invite him sometime then." Emily said. "That way he could see that she's safe here and let the rest of the family know." She had run into Alice and I on one of the shopping trips Alice dragged me on, and was now willing to believe me about them not being monsters. Apparently shopping is the key to female harmony. Unless you're me of course. She was now a willing ally in my quest to bring my two families together. I wasn't hoping for too much, but some civility would be nice.

The pack broke out in a small argument over whether it was a good idea or not. I just looked at Sam and waited for his answer. After all, his opinion was the only one that really mattered here. Emily sent him a pleading look. I saw the way his brown eyes softened and knew the answer before he told the boys to be quiet. I couldn't help the big grin that broke out on my face even before he began to speak.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea to amend the treaty to allow one of them on our land at a time-as long as they are escorted by at least two wolves at all times." he said ending the conversation and glaring at Jared when he tried to argue against Sam's decision.

"So can I call Emmy now? Knowing the way Edward and Alice work, he's probably still running from Edward as we speak. If he's allowed to come onto the reservation then Edward won't be able to catch him." I asked quickly. If I was going to be able to get my two families to get along, I knew I would have to strike while the iron was hot.

"I don't see why not," Sam answered with obvious reluctance. "Any volunteers to go meet him?"

"I will." Paul said firmly.

"Me too." Jacob finished the last bit of the huge pile of food he had been eating during the argument and stood up.

"I'll ride with you guys since he knows me best." I said. They better not even try to argue, because there is no way I'm going to miss this.

Paul leaned down to whisper in my ear before he went into the woods to strip and phase. "You can ride me this time. I'll show you the right way to ride a wolf." Quil and Embry both gave low wolf whistles and everyone else laughed at the flare of heat that burned in my cheeks while I fumbled my phone out of my pocket and called Emmett for the second time tonight.

"You better not be calling to tell me you want to come home this soon, Hells Bells. You know I'll do anything for ya kid, but if I have to put up with Emoward acting all pissy with me for the next decade, you better have enough fun to make it worth my while. And just so ya know, my while is pretty damn expensive."

"Well, I got to run through the woods on the back of a giant wolf, and then I jumped off a cliff while still on the back of said wolf. Is that enough fun to pay for your while yet Emmy-bear?" I asked.

"You did what! Oh man I wish I could've seen that!" he yelled into the phone. "That's close, but it's still not enough for my time. You realize I'm still running from Eddie-boy, right? So you gotta have more fun than even that to make it worth it to me."

"What if I told you that Paul got the jump on video and that Sam is willing to amend the treaty to allow one of you on the reservation at a time as long as you're accompanied by at least two wolves. Starting tonight with you. Is it worth your while yet?" I asked. I immediately held the phone away from my ear, knowing my big brother well enough to know what was coming.

"FUCK YES! YOU FUCKIN ROCK HELLS BELLS! TELL THEM TO MEET ME IN THE CLEARING WHERE THE TREATY WAS MADE, I'LL BE THERE IN THREE MINUTES!" he yelled into the phone loudly enough that even the imprints heard him clearly as evidenced by their soft laughter.

Paul and Jacob were already phased and waiting for me at the tree line so I walked over and climbed on the silver wolf's back. I leaned down and laid my body against his tightening my thighs and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Giddyup little doggy," I whispered near his ear. He did that odd chuffing laugh that they all did in wolf form and it shook me around so hard that I decided it might be safer to sit up, so I adjusted myself accordingly. When they still stood there as if waiting for something I started to get fed up and impatient. This was a momentous occasion, them allowing a vampire to attend one of their gatherings and I wanted to get on with it already, so I dug my heels into Paul's sides, raised one hand above my head like a bull rider and yelled "YEE-HAW!" As I'd hoped for, Paul took off with Jacob coming in behind us. I could hear the laughter behind us as we took off into the woods to gather up my brother bear so he could meet my wolf family.

This was going to be one hell of a night!


	2. Watch Out For Crocodiles

_**If you're already caught up to chapter five, there's no need to re-read these chapters. I've done some editing and changed a few things but nothing to pivotal. Sorry if this confuses any of you who are already reading this story.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the messed up plot line in my head. The characters and background however all belong to SM.

**A/N: Please don't get fooled into thinking that all my updates will come this regularly. I know where I want this story to go and I am ahead of the game for now but my access to internet is very spotty right now, so I may have to go a while without any updates and then post a few chapters all at once. Sorry if this loses me any readers but that's just the way things are right now.**

**Oh yeah, and please please pretty please review. Your reviews breathe fresh air into my stories, even the negative ones.**

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper's POV**

I was the youngest Major in the Confederate army, and the baddest of the bad during the Southern Vampire Wars for almost a century. They called me the God of War and I was still the most feared vampire in the world.

So what the hell was I doing here with this family going to high school over and over again and fighting with my so called wife over whether or not I could wear a fuckin' pair of jeans without the universe imploding.

Don't get me wrong. I love Alice. She gave me hope. But this shit is just getting ridiculous. I was a grown damn man before I met her and am perfectly capable of dressing myself. I don't mind letting her shop for me, not when it gives her so much joy to do so, but I'm not a damn two year old that needs her to lay my clothes out and brush my hair for me.

And I really don't need to sit here and listen to her lecture me on how appearances are so damn important. It's not as if we're going anywhere special. My plans are to hunt down a couple of animal, do a perimeter run and make sure that bitch Victoria ain't moving on us, then hang out at my waterfall for a few hours, so who the fuck cares if I wear a pair of jeans, a concert tee and my boots? Is the deer I'm going to drain really going to be that concerned with my appearance? Peter and Char's offer to come stay with them is looking better and better every second. I'll have to take them up on that after this cluster fuck with Victoria is dealt with the way it should have been in the first damn place.

Oh. My. Holy. Fuck.

She is _still _yammering at me.

"Alice!" I growled at her, using the tone I had once used against the newborns in Maria's army. Thank fucking heaven it still works and shut the hell up. Now that I had her attention I used a softer voice. "I'm wearing this. If you have a problem with the way I look, just don't fucking look at me anymore. I'm not going to let you dress me anymore, or tell me what to do and how to do it. I'm eighty fucking years older than you are little girl and I'm though having my life run by you undependable visions."

"Well if that's the way you feel about it Jazzy, I'll just have Jenks draw up the divorce papers tomorrow. We both know that this has been coming for a while. Maybe it's just time now to change our relationship to that of friends." she said. She looked perfectly calm and composed but the emotions rolling off of her were anger, relief, excitement, sadness, love, and lust. She turned and ran out the door. Two seconds later I heard the sound of that ugly ass Porsche Edward bought her roaring down the driveway.

The only thing I can deduce from this is she's going to miss me but she's glad the charade is over and she's already got someone new in mind. Well shit. How do I feel about that?

Pretty much the same way she does, I decide after a moments contemplation, except I don't have anyone new in mind. The only woman I've felt any attraction to other than Alice is Bella, but she's way too timid for me, even if she wasn't Eddie's littly pet.

Speak of the devil, I could feel his emotional signature closing in on the house. Damn! That boy is pissed off, scared to death, and jealous as hell. One of the best things aobut having Bella around, other than her perky little titties and perfect little apple bottom is the fact that she's the irst thing since I joined this coven that made Edward feel some positive emotions. This particularly explosive mix usually means they've been arguing about the dog again. Gotta admit that I'm kinda proud to see the little girl stand up for herself against him, even if it is for the sake of a stinky native.

"Keep that stuff to yourself Jasper. And quit thinking about Bella's apple bottom and perk...cleavage." he said as he gave me a pussy growl.

"I wasn't thinking about her cleavage son. I was thinking about the girls perky little titties. And if you don't like it, stay the fuck out of my head. Just because you can hear them doesn't make my thoughts any less my own." I told him as I pulled my boots on. I was in the mood for a good fight and I would have shown him what a real growl sounded like but I could feel Esme's anxiety and Carlisle's disapproval. Alhtough Carlisle was feeling some humor and agreement mixed in with the disapproval.

Because those titties are just that perky. Wonder if her nipples are pink or brown?

"Stop it!" Edward screamed at me as he kicked in my door and ran at me.

Alright! Looks like I'm going to get my fight in after all! I let loose with a real growl and felt the automatic fear from Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and most gratifyingly, from sissy boy himself.

In two tenths of a second I had him against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back and my teeth grazing his neck in the perfect spot for a quick decapitation.

That was incredibly, disappointingly easy. Thankfully, I'll get more of a challenge from the deer I'm about to hunt. "You need to rethink your actions son," I sad softly, "I'm not in the mood to play your little games and I _will _fuck you up without hesitation if you try and tell me what the fuck I can and can't _think _about. As long as it's only thoughts about her titties and not actions, it ain't got nothing to do with any business of yours. You got me?"

He whimpered and nodded.

"Good. Now go tell your Mommy all about whatever's got you so upset." I said pushing him away from me with one last twist of his arm, just hard enough to hear the skin begin to crack.

Turns out he didn't have far to go. Esme was already outside the door, waiting for the chance to interfere without getting herself or anyone else hurt, I assumed. I turned to her, expecting to feel disappointment or anger, but what I got was what I should have expected instead. Love. Concern.

"Jasper, you won't leave the family because of what's going on with you and Alice, will you?" she asked surprising me.

I was sure that she was up here to comfort her baby that just got hurt trying to play a game whose rules he didn't know, and here she is worrying about me. It was impossible not to love this woman once you knew her. That was something her and Bella both had in common. Unending and unconditional love for anyone that they deemed as family. I was of the fortunate ones who was deemed as family by both of the two most loving women I'd ever hoped to meet.

"I might go stay with Peter and Char for a while after Victoria is dealt with, but you will alway be family to me Esme, and I will always come back home." I assured her. I was completely honest and I sent her a heavy dose of what I was feeling right then. Love mixed with awe and unworthiness. With my past, I really didn't deserve to belong to such a wonderful family, but they had already accepted me and I would never give up the best thing that had ever happened to me just because Alice and my relationship had come to it's natural end. Esme and Carlisle, Rose and Emmett were real mates and would be together forever, but that had never been the case for Alice and me, and we both knew that it would come to an end eventually. Sixty years was in no way a bad run and I would always love her, it just wasn't the love that mate's had for each other.

Esme came and gave me a hug, surrounding me in the endless love she always exuded. There were times when she was the only reason I could stand to stay in this house. Her love and Carlisle's compassion made even Alice's constant excitement, Edwards angst, Emmett's lust and Rose's unending disappointment bearable.

Esme was holding me and reassuring me silently of her love and my welcome when I became aware of Edward ranting to Carlisle about Bella trying to visit her friends on the reservation and how dangerous it was for her to be around young werewolves.

Idiot.

They weren't even werewolves, they were shifters. It would actually be safer for to be around werewolve whose changes were controlled by the moon rather than shifters who were controlled by emotion, but no point trying to tell Edward that. Emmett snickered softly and snuck out. Judging by the mischief and anticipation he was feeling he was going to go stir up some trouble. Rose was in her room, probably in front of her mirror, exuding disgust and jealously just as she always did when Bella was mentioned.

Carlisle finally got the chance to talk and began to give Edward what I thought was some damn good advice, but judging by the emotions rolling off of him Edward would ignore it and continue to drive the best thing that had ever happened to him further and further away.

Idiot.

I'd been feeling the building discontent and anger in Bella every time she came over lately and I had no doubt that Edward was close to losing her if he didn't do something as simple as listening to the girl.

Oh well. His loss. Some other lucky fuckers gain. Whoever it is better have balls of steel though if he's going to win the approval of all the supernatural creatures she has gathered into her heart. Shit- knowing her, she'll probably attract the attention of yet another supernatural creature. Wonder what's left. Bigfoot? The abominable snowman? No. Not dangerous enough for her. Probably more like a chupacabra. It wouldn't surprise me with Bella. She seems to be very good at exchanging one dangerous monster for another more dangerous monster.

Just as I started to leave my room and go on my hunt I heard Alice's ugly ass car tearing down the driveway and screeching to a halt in front of the garage. I looked out the window, curious about what had her treating her newest toy that way and that could make her feel angry, scheming, triumphant, disappointed and pleased all at once.

She hopped out of the car already hollering for Edward.

Apparently both Bella's and Emmett's futures had disappeared which meant they were going to see the wolves.

Figures.

Edward went roaring out of the house and jumped in his sissy car in a vain attempt to stop them. I rolled my eyes and left for a hunt.

After taking down two deer and being pleasantly surprised by coming across a large mountain lion I headed over to my clearing. It was extremely close to the border, but the beauty of the small waterfall and the peace that seemed to emanate from this area made it well worth the risk of running into the mutts.

When I arrived I was beyond surprised to find Emmett waiting there with waves of excitement, anticipation, awe, and love rolling off of him. "What are you doing here man? I thought I was the only one who knew about this place." I said, getting a huge kick out of startling a jump and a yelp out of him.

"Shit! Don't do that to me man! Eddie's been chasing me nonstop since I dropped Bella off at the treaty line, I thought he managed to sneak up on me!" he scolded.

I just laughed. "Man, I wasn't even trying to sneak, you were just feeling too much anticipation to notice anything." I told him. "When did you find this place and what are you looking for so eagerly?"

"We all found this place a hundred years ago. This is where we signed the treaty with Ephraim Black. I'm waiting for Bella and two of her wolves to come get me. They're letting me on the reservation! I'm going to a werewolf party!" He was practically squealing like a fan girl by the end of his answer. I could understand though. The few times I had been around any of the wolves, in either form, the malevolence, suspicion, and resentment rolling off of them put the mere idea of anything like this ever happening far out of the realm of possibility. Not that I could blame them if they were right about our very presence in the area being the trigger that set off the wolf gene. They were basically robbed of their futures just because we moved into the area. Who wouldn't resent that shit?

That's when I heard the sound of two sets of wolf paws running though the forest towards us. They were still about five miles away but I could feel their pounding paws in my bones, warning of danger, enemy, death. If Bella could really bring vampires and shifters together the way she seemed to be trying to do, then she was nothing short of a miracle worker. Our very instincts screamed that we should fight and kill each other, not party together.

Then I heard something other than the myriad sound of the wolves running towards us. I heard Bella screaming and I began to run towards the end of the clearing where they would be coming out of the trees. Before I got there and broke the treaty I heard _what _she was screaming and was surprised by the fact that just hearing her voice, without the visual aid of her perky titties or apple bottom was enough to make my cock twitch in interest.

"YEE-HAW! FASTER! FASTER!" she was screaming. Then she started laughing just as her emotions reached me and it was the most beautiful sound accompanied by the greatest feeling I had ever experienced. She was feeling excitement, joy, lust, and just a touch of fear. The breath that I didn't even need hitched in my throat and I was torn between chasing her down and running off with her to someplace private where I could show her what to do with that lust she was feeling, or ripping apart whoever caused that lust in her, cuz it sure wasn't me and all I knew right then was that I should be the only one to make her feel that way.

Whoa! What the fuck is up with that? I might admire her body and love being around her strong and pure emotions, but since when did I want to make her mine? Better get that shit under control son. She belongs to Edward and I'm pretty sure that when that ends, as I know it will, her mutt will be ready to step into the vacancy. Just because Alice and I are finally done with dragging out a dead relationship doesn't mean I need to replace her with someone who already has too many supernatural suitors.

Then they came trooping through the trees and into the clearing and the sight of Bella riding a huge silver wolf, her cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling, with a wet t-shirt and tousled, just got fucked hair, yelling "Whoa Wolfie!" with lust still rolling off of her threw all of my sane, rational cautions out the window.

I knew that Jacob Black was the red wolf, so who the hell is that asshole with Bella's thighs clamped around him and why is he sending off just as much, if not more, lust than Bella is"

Then I smelled her. It had taken a moment for the sweet scent she was putting out to reach me over the stench of the wolves but when the smell of her arousal hit me I began to regret leaving the house every time her and Edward would start one of their doomed make-out sessions to avoid the the frustration and rejection she would inevitably end up sending out. I also wanted to rip off the lucky fur she was rubbing that scent all over right off of his back.

There was no feeling of rejection now, even though both of them were putting out frustration at a low steady level that actually relieved me and worried me at the same time. This was a well known frustration between them. The type you feel with someone you're attracted to but acting on it is not really an option for whatever reason. It reassured that regardless of the mutuality, neither of them had any intentions of doing anything about it. Now I'd just have to keep it that way while I was speeding up the end of her so-called relationship with Edward. There was no way in hell that I wouldn't make her mine now that I'd experienced that sweet scent.

I'd already developed a hankering to taste her blood at that stupid damned party that she hadn't even wanted, but it was now overpowered and subdued by the need to taste the sweet flavor between her legs.

Oh yeah. I had to make her mine. By hook or by crook I was gonna own that ass.

**Emmett's POV**

Fucking Jasper, damn ghost could make a good living as a creeper if he wanted to. Although he would have some stiff (HA!) competition from Emoward. I don't know how the hell that controlling asshole managed to win someone as hot, smart, and just plain fucking great as Bella for himself.

Not that he would be able to keep her for much longer. We could hear the wolves coming but then we heard something that made my venom run hot in my veins for a moment until I could hear the laughter behind the screams.

Christ! I had never heard a sound like that coming from Bella. No wonder she fought Eddie to visit these mutts if they could get her to make a sound like that. When she started yelling that yee-haw bullshit I glanced at Jasper to see his reaction. Country boy probably got a half chub.

I couldn't hold in the chuckle when I saw that I was right. Good. Rather have him lusting after little sister than moping over Alice. The only thing that surprised me about the end of that relationship was how long it took to happen. Hell, maybe I should help Assward speed up the end of his relationship and then try some of that matchmaking shit between little sis and big bro. I might technically be bigger than Jasper but his age and experience definitely gave him a type of superiority over me. Hell, over all of us if I want to be honest here. The only reason Carlisle leads this coven is because Jasper allows it.

Prickward might be older than me, but his whiny, annoying habit of always fucking butting in where he doesn't belong definitely places him in the slot of little brother in the family dynamics.

At least big bro would treat her right. God knows, he wouldn't have any hang ups about tapping that ass and relieving the frustration that Prudeward always left her in. He would also be better able to protect her, _and _he wouldn't smother her in the process.

The wolves came barrelling into the clearing, with Bella riding on the back of the silver one, and I was torn between wanting to ogle the wet t-shirt she was flaunting (little sister or not, I _am _still a man), cover her up and hide the 'perky little titties' Dickward was getting so worked up over, or hop on the other wolf and go for a ride.

"I really don't think any of the wolves are going to let you ride them Emmett." Fucking creeper. Just ruin all my fun, why don't you? The wolves must have heard him because they both let out soft warning growls. Hells Bells' eyes got all wide and shocked and she shifted around on her perch on the wolf's back. I was gonna ask her if she needed a human moment when I realized what must have happened. Wolfie growled and the vibrations got her all wet. Yep. There's that wonderful smell that covers the house when her and Eddie would have one of their pitiful little makeout moments. It was enough sometimes to make me want to forget that she was my little sister and show her what she was missing out on with Fuckward. Guess that should actually be Never-gonna-Fuckward. As wonderful as her arousal smelled, I couldn't help but be grateful that Alice always ran around the house opening the windows to air the yummy wet pussy smell out and covered it with tons of strongly scented flowers.

Dumbass. He's got a hot little thing like her practically rolling over and begging for it and he's too fucking pathetic to give her what she wants. Probably terrified of what would happen if he would just be happy for once in his life. Poor idiot probably wouldn't know what to do with himself if didn't have a reason to hate himself.

Yep. Baby Bells definitely needed to get herself a real man now that she's all grown up.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." I muttered to myself, ignoring the shot of curiosity Jazz-man sent my way.

**Jasper's POV**

I decided not to pursue my curiosity. Whatever the hell had Emmett quoting his latest favorite cartoon would come out in the open sooner or later. The determination he was sending out right now was the same level that usually proceeded one of our unexpected moves.

When it wasn't my bloodlust anyway.

What the hell was I thinking a minute ago? I couldn't make Bella mine. Not as long as she was still human. I'd only end up succeeding where I had thankfully failed at the party and making a good meal out of her if I tried. Not like I deserved someone as to-the-core-good as Bella anyway. While I was busy feeling sorry for myself Bella had slipped off of the wolf and walked up to me and I didn't even notice until I felt the heat of her hand on my shoulder. My eyes jerked up against my will and met her chocolate gaze.

"I don't blame you ya know." she said simply with honesty. How the hell did she know what I was thinking? "You're projecting. You were sending out guilt when you looked at me and now you're sending out curiosity. Wait. Understanding now?"

"How could you not blame me Bella?" I asked, honestly curious. She had never once felt any blame towards me for attacking her and causing the family to leave her so many months ago. "There were six other vampires in that room and I'm the only one that attacked."

"That is exactly why I don't blame you Jasper."

Huh?

That made no sense at all and apparently the wolves agreed based on the cautious way they were watching our interaction. The silver one had his eyes fixed on the spot where her hand still rested on my shoulder. Fucker. It's none of his business if she wants to touch me.

"Don't you get it Jasper?" she continued. "There were six other vampires in that room and you felt your own bloodlust as well as theirs. Alice told me once that you're a pretty bad ass vampire so I'm guessing that if you'd really wanted me that night there's no way they could have stopped you. You'd probably have more control than Carlisle if you weren't around the others. I mean shit, you've been dealing with their bloodlust as well as your own, day in and day out, and still spending most of that time in overcrowded high schools with over emotional teens."

When did Bella start cussing? And why did it turn me on so damn much?

"Holy shit Bro!" Emmett exclaimed. "I never even thought about it that way!" Neither had I. You're even more badass than you thought you were.

She had one hell of a point and I couldn't believe I had never seen it before. I_ did _feel everyone's bloodlust that day and every other day, I had just been too busy feeling unworthy of my family to put two and two together and realise why I was always the first one to break in those situations. Great control or not though, it really didn't make much difference. I still didn't deserve to love or be loved by them. Not after the things I have done.

"You are worth it. I can feel what you're feeling right now and you _are _worth it, Jasper." she said softly squeezing my shoulder. I smiled at her as I remembered saying those same words to her after James had begun to hunt her. She let go of my shoulder and turned away from me. I clenched my hands at my sides to keep them from grabbing her and pulling her back to me. "Do they have someone phased back at the beach just in case?" she asked the wolves. The red one nodded and the silver one tilted his head as if to ask why she wanted to know. "Have him ask Sam if we can amend the amendment for one night so Jasper can come too. Also, have him tell Emily that I think it's important that we have them both." She was feeling smug satisfaction as she said the last line, as though she already knew what the answer would be. Sure enough, a few minutes later the answer came back in the affirmative and Bella let out a sexy little victory whoop. "Let's get a move on then boys! Who will I be riding- AAAH!"

Before she could finish her question the silver one who was still feeling way to much lust for her shoved his filthy muzzle between her legs and pushed her up just high enough into the air that he could take a step forward and have her land on his back again. Naturally she began to slide off so I reached up and steadied her even as Emmett was rushing forward to do the same. She smiled down at me and sent me a shot of gratitude before weaving her fingers into the mutt's fur, kicking his sides like a pro and yelling out a very credible "Giddyup Wolfie!"

They shot off into the trees and I held back just long enough to adjust my cock to a more comfortable position for the hard on I was sure I would have for the next few hours. I was definitely going to have to have this little firecracker who had so much faith in me all for myself. I just had to compete against one other vampire and at least two mutts. Looking at the expression of sheer joy on her face when I caught up to them, hearing her blood rush through her veins and feeling the excitement, trust, love, and happiness rolling off of her I knew that I would do anything to make her mine.

**BPOV**

When we reached that clearing and I got a good look at Jasper right before Paul growled right between my legs I thought I would die from the lust that shot through me. Good thing I wasn't standing cuz I'm pretty sure I got a little weak in the knees when I saw Jasper in cowboy boots and old faded jeans. Not to mention the Beatles t-shirt stretched taut across his chest. What a chest it was!

How did I not notice how fuckably hot he is before now? Must be Alice's fault. There should be a law that he's never allowed to let her dress him. Ever again.

When I saw the way he was looking at me and felt the guilt he was projecting I couldn't resist the chance to touch him. It was pretty hard to keep it clean. I suddenly wanted to touch him in all sorts of naughty ways. Not that I would ever act on those feelings. He was married to my best friend. Well my best female friend. And my best vampire friend. Jacob was my best wolf friend (I just couldn't bring myself to look at Paul as only a friend, no matter what he had decided) and him and Emmett were neck and neck for the position of my best male friend.

Besides the fact that he was married to one of my best friends, up until ten seconds ago I had thought of him as a brother. A rather distant brother, but a brother none the less. I really shouldn't suddenly be thinking about the all the different places I would like to taste him. If he tasted anywhere as good as he smelled, I'd probably gorge myself on him!

Even as I was telling Jake and Paul to ask if we could bring Jasper, I knew it was a bad idea. Especially since I planned on drinking a few beers tonight. Better keep it to no more than three or I might say something I'd really rather not have anyone knowing.

Something sick about lusting after my brother figure.

When he caught up to us in the woods and ran next to me I had to force my eyes away from the beautiful smile he gave me and focus on holding onto Paul's fur so I wouldn't follow through on the urge to throw myself at Jasper.

_Focus on something else Bella, get your mind off of how incredible fuck hot your best friends husband is so you don't do anything stupid tonight._

**Don't listen to her! I think you should try leaning back a little bit and see if you can't get a good look at how his ass looks in those jeans. I bet it's worth the possible concussion if you fall off.**

I hate to admit it, but I'm gonna have to listen to Stergile on this one, Drunken. Only bad things can follow that train of thought. Gonna have to find something else to think about.

Ooooh! I know!

I leaned forward closer to Paul's ears and whispered "Are you gonna take me over the edge like Jacob did when we get back to the cliffs?" I noticed and ignored the shocked looks that Emmett and Jasper sent me, though I did wonder why Jasper looked angry.

Paul barked once and I took that as a yes and let out a little whoop of excitement. I couldn't help but wonder what Jasper thought of the anticipation that was now running wild inside me, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I'd have to sort out these all kinds of wrong thoughts I was having about Jasper at a later time. Right now I had a cliff waiting to be jumped off of and a few beers waiting to be drunk to focus on. Everything else could wait.

After all, the water in the Nile is warm and soothing. As long as you ignore the crocodiles under the surface.


	3. The Nature of Magnets

**__****If you're already caught up to chapter five, there's no need to re-read these chapters. I've done some editing and changed a few things but nothing to pivotal. Sorry if this confuses any of you who are already reading this story.**

**A/N- I couldn't figure out who was going to be the star of this story. My loins yelled for Paul, (the way they've been doing since I saw him smile in New Moon, but in the end, my heart would have no other than Jasper. So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, and if you do, please let me know. I love this story, but no feedback is beginning to smother the muse who's been whispering in my ear on this one.**

**Chapter 3**

**Paul's POV**

Damn. Jacob had warned us all that Mama Bells is a total danger magnet and the whole situation with the psycho fire crotch, bloodsucker bitch supported that statement, but I never truly realized until now that magnets _attract _things. From the way the blonde leech is looking at her not all of the dangerous things that she attracts necessarily want to kill her. Even the big fucker that called her little sis took a moment to check out the goods. Not that I could blame either one of them, she _did _look entirely too edible in a wet shirt, but I really didn't like it that yet another vampire though so. The way he was looking at her back in the clearing bothered me in all sorts of way that I didn't even think twice about when it was my pack brother checking out the goods.

Probably because the only way they would ever want to eat her would be mutually enjoyable for both the eater and the eaten.

Not that I could really blame the vamps, or anyone else for that matter. She was fuckhot and didn't even realise it, which only made her that much hotter. I'd been pissed about the whole turning into a giant wolf and being stuck on the reservation for the rest of my life ever since it happened. But it had gotten a lot worse when I started falling in love with little Mama. I wasn't at all surprised that she had an entire family of two-legged mosquitoes wrapped around her little finger. I was only surprised that she managed to fit a family of vamps and a large wolf pack on there all at the same time.

And now she's trying to pull some united nations bullshit and get us all to hold hands and sing kum-baya. The scary part was that I didn't doubt her ability to do it. I didn't doubt her ability to do anything she wanted to do, no matter how impossible or against the very laws of nature it happened to be.

She was everything I'd ever wanted in a girl and she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I would have known how much she wants me even if she wasn't so painfully honest and open about it with me. Every time we got close I could smell how much she wanted me and it was enought to drive me insane that I couldn't do anything about it. Even if I was the one who had decided that we could never be more than friends, it fucking hurt sometimes to follow my self imposed limits.

Not that the pain of blue balls would ever change my mind. With the threat of imprinting hanging over my head, there was no way in hell I would take a chance of doing to Mama Bells what Sam had done to Leah. Not with the image of a broken Bella sobbing to herself in the woods that still haunted Sam, and thanks to the pack mind, also haunted the rest of us. I never wanted to be the cause of that look being on her beautiful face.

Stupid fucking mythical wolf imprinting bullshit.

Like we didn't have enough of our choices disappear when we started becoming big ass wolves every time we got angry.

College scholarship? Gone.

Job in the city? Gone.

Freedom to love whomever I wanted? Gone.

If we had to be stuck with all the imprinting bullshit, they should have at least added a clause that said we wouldn't be able to romantically love someone who wasn't the exalted imprint. Some shit like that would have saved Leah, Sam and Emily from all kinds of heartache as well as saving both me and Jacob from a lot of pouting and useless daydreaming. It also would have saved the rest of the pack from the effects of being privy to our most private thoughts.

Jake and I were the only ones in love with little Mama but our not so pure thoughts had apparently engendered many more impure thoughts in the hormonally charged wolf pack. Little girl had no clue that the whole pack was lusting after her. Sometimes I was tempted to tell her though just so I could see that blush spread over her face and down her neck. For the millionth time, I couldn't help but wonder how far down it spread. For the millionth time I resented the hell out of the fact that I would never be able to find out.

And now here we are, leading a couple of bloodsuckers straight to our bonfire, where the imprints were so they could party with us. Guess little Mama's goals of peace aren't so far fetched after all.

I'd go along with it as long as they played nice because I knew that this meant a lot to her, but I would definitely be keeping an eye on the skinny fuck that wanted my Bells. Even if she could never really be _my _Bells.

**"I agree with you Paul. You might not have liked the look on his face, but I didn't like the look on her face when she saw him there. If he tries something when she's drinking, she might let him." **Jake responded to my thoughts, then he showed me his memory of the way she had looked at him before she went over to touch him and tell him it's not his fault that he's a filthy monster and wanted to drain her dry. God, I think that girl would forgive _anything. _It was one of those things that made me love her and drove me bat shit crazy wanting to protect her from her own forgiving nature all at the same time.

I really didn't like the way she was looking at Blondie in Jake's memory. That was the same way she looked at me earlier when I almost kissed her. I started to growl involuntarily when I remembered the sight of her nipples getting harder as they brushed against through her wet shirt and I could almost immediately smell Mama Bells reaction to my growl.

Nice. I turned her on in even wolf form.

Really nice.

Fuck! Why couldn't I have imprinted on her? She's absolutely fucking perfect. She wants me, she smells like heaven wrapped in sex and my growl makes her cream her virginal little panties.

Life really isn't fair.

Good thing I could still find some fun in life though.

With that goal in mind, I ramped the growl up a couple of decibels, enjoying the way her thighs tightened on on me, and I sped up just as we cleared the tree line at the top of the cliffs. I heard and ignored the warning growls from the vamps that had been flanking us and pushed off the cliff as hard as I could to take little Mama 'over the edge' just as she had asked me to do in that husky sex voice that has given me blue balls so many times. I liked that I had never heard her use that voice with Jacob and now that he had heard and understood my reasons for not pursuing the relationship that both Mama and I wanted, I knew I never would. As much as he loved her and wanted her, he was just as unwilling to hurt her wnen he inevitable imprinted as I was.

Unfortunately that left her open to the scarred fucker that was about to tackle me to keep me from jumping with her. Dumb fuck thought he could catch me. I put on an extra burst of speed then I did the same shit Jake had done earlier, phasing mid leap and turning around to hold her, the only difference being that I had the sense to take advantage of having her sexy legs wrapped around my waist. She screamed her exhileration the whole way down and I kept my arms tightly wrapped around her as we plunged underneath the waves. Again I decided to take advantage of the situation and steal whata would probably be the only kiss I got from her. I didn't figure I would want it so much when she became a vamp within the next year but I'd rather have her alive, one way or another, than not around. With her rare ability to attract danger and her recently formed addiction to adrenaline rushes, she was on a path to die sooner rather than later. I'd rather have her around, even if it is as a bloodsucker. It might even make it easier to be around her and just enjoy her company if the uncontrollable attraction we both felt was gone. No attraction could withstand the way we'd smell to each other once she was a vampire.

She graduated in two weeks and would marry that leech with the 'gift' of mind rape, then move to Alaska where she'd be 'going to college'. Two weeks later she'd officially be in an accident but would really be going through her newborn training. The scarred asshole looking at her like he wanted to own her would be the one training her. That's how he got those scars, training newborns.

I really hope she adds her own collection to his fucked up skin, maybe then he wouldn't want her so bad. For now, this is the last pack bonfire she'll ever be going to as a soft, warm juman with the most erotic scent I'd ever come by and I was going to make the most of it.

Starting right now with what may well be the only kiss I'll get from her.

**Bella's POV**

I was riding the exhilirating high I got from doing stupid, dangerous things, (no voices, just an awesome rush) when Paul's lips slammed onto mine. Immediately all thought left my mind. The contrast of his hot flesh against mine with the cold water swirling around me was the most delicious sensation I'd ever experienced in my short life, and I was smart enough to realize that it would probably be the only time I'd get to experience it while my heart could still speed up. This is a matter that Edward and I have had many loud arguments about. He kept trying to get me to agree to extend my human life so I would get to have all the 'human experiences' he was sure I would regret not having, but refused to give me the only human experience I really wanted.

_Well, here it is! Your last chance at this human experience, you better get on the ball and take advantage of it!_

**Really, what the hell are you waiting for? Show the love woman!**

Paul's tongue swiped across my upper lip. Already he was giving me more than Edward ever had. I briefly considered pulling away out of loyalty to Edward but his hands gripping my hips, his thick muscled body between my legs and his hot insistent mouth on mine made that a very short lived thought. I pulled his lower lip into my mouth so I could nibble and suck on it the way I had been imagining doing for so long now. I felt proud of myself for the vibrations that rumbled through the both of us when my actions pulled a growl out of him. He pulled me impossibly closer to him, pressing my core into his stomach. I could feel something poking my ass and I wriggled around a little before sliding down his body, rubbing his erection directly against the part of me that most needed friction.

He growled again, the sound seeming off somehow as it pushed it's way through the water still surrounding us, the quit asking for entrance to my mouth. He forced his tongue past my lips and swept it across my teeth before massaging my tongue with his own. He tasted like barbecue and wood smoke and sex and I was immediately hooked. The hands that had been tightly gripping my hips began to move. One moved down to cup and massage mhy ass while the other moved up to do the same to my breast. My hips bucked into his and the feel of his hard length pressing inot me was almost enough to send me over the edge.

Then he pulled away and it was all I could do not to scream. I did give him a growl of my own as our heads finally broke the surface and we bobbed there in the ocean looking at each other. He had lust amusement and something that I could only describe as pain on his face. I liked the lust, and resented the amusement that I knew was in reaction to my pitiful little growl, but it was the pain I focused on. I didn't ever want to see pain on his beautiful face and the thought that I had caused this pain made me hurt.

"Paul?" I asked softly as I touched his cheek, my thumb stroking the strong line of jaw, rubbing the spot I had fantasized about tasting for so long now.

He leaned down and rested his forehead on mine closing his eyes and simply being there in the moment with me. When he finally decided to relinquish the moment he pulled away and looked down at me with a pleading look in his expressive eyes. "I'm sorry Bella. I promised the both of us that I would never let anything go in that direction so you wouldn't get hurt and I went and did that anyway. I shouldn't have kissed you just now, I should have just left things the way they have been between us." he said so softly I could barely hear him.

**You know what to do here, right? Or should I just take over? I think I'll just take over here, you'll just fuck it all up like you usually do.**

I pulled my hand off of his face and cocked my arm at an awkward angle so I could bring it back and smack him. I put quite a bit of force into it, not enough to hurt me, but more than enough so that he would notice it as more than a caress. "Don't you dare apologize for giving me the best kiss I've had yet Paul Meraz! No matter what happens between us tonight-" I paused here and slipped my hand down between us, running it down the muscled contours of his chest and stopping just below his navel, running my fingers back and forth through the sparse happy trail he had there and enjoying the way his jaw clenched and his eyes got darker, the warm brown that I had almost drowned in so many times becoming a dark pool that sucked me in and left me panting for breath that I didn't want enough to relinquish the heat he surrounded me in with just the fire in his eyes. I had to shake my head to clear the fog of lust out of my mind so I could continue what I had started saying.

_What the hell were we trying to say again?_

**No clue. Forget talking, there are better things to do with our mouth right now.**

Oh yeah..."No matter what happens tonight, I won't be hurt. It's not like it used to be anymore, you know? This is the last time I'll be here for a bonfire. In two weeks I'll be leaving to become your mortal enemy and no matter how long you live or I exist, we will never feel this way about each other again." I wrapped the hand that wasn't mapping the texture and layout of his abs around the back of his neck and pulled his face back down to mine. I wanted to kiss him again so _so _bad, but I could see the shapes of Jasper and Emmett still standing on the shore and probably watching everything. I only hoped we were far enough that they couldn't hear what I was about to suggest. "I don't want to waste what will be the only chance I have to be with you Paul. I promise not to fall any more in love with you than I already am. I promise that no matter what happens, I won't cry or regret this. I just want to have one memory to look back on and cherish."

His breath caught and the flame in his eyes grew brighter when I basically admitted that I already loved him. "I feel the same way Little Mama." he admitted softly in a husky voice that traveled straight down to my panties and added a little more dampness to the ocean we were floating in. "It's been fucking killing me to stay away from you, but you do understand why I had to, don't you?" the pleading look was back in his eyes, begging me to understand why he had denied the both of us for so long.

"Yes." I admitted. "I do understand, and I love you that much more for it. Can we go off alone later?" May as well just outright ask him right? And ignore the heat of embarrassment I could feel washing over me. "If this is all we can have, I want everything I can get."

"Yes." he rushed out. "God yes! But you have to swear to me that there will be no regrets. I never want to do anything that you would regret later."

"No regrets Paul, I promise. I know we'll never have more than tonight, but I...I just want..." Fuck! This was a lot harder to say in real life than it was in a dream! "You. I want you Paul. I want as much of you as I can have in the little time that we have left. Not so I can regret the memory later, but so I can always have it and cherish it."

He let out a ragged breath that I hadn't realized he had been holding and his face broke out in one of his rare blinding smiles. The one that lit up his entire face and showed off the dimples that most people wouldn't even believe existed. This man, with this smile, was _my _Paul. And he always would be. Even when he imprinted sometime in the future and the lucky little bitch (who better treat him right if she didn't want a vengeful vampire on the hunt for her) got to see this side of him all the time, I would slways know that this was my Paul first. "Well, we better get this party started then so we can get to the rest of the night, right?" he said using the sex voice and adding just a touch more to the volume of the ocean yet again.

He started to swim away with my hand clasped in his but I still had one more thing to say so I tried to tug him back to me.

Of course it didn't work and all I succeeded in doing was pulling myself forward to where he was.

"Just remember that we made these plans before I started drinking. I plan on having a few drinks tonight I _will _kick your furry ass if you try to back out later on the grounds that I'm intoxicated." I said seriously.

He just laughed at me. "I love it when you get the angry kitten face." he said, reaching up to brush away the frown between my eyes. "Don't worry Mama. I couldn't say no to you if someone ripped my arm off."

**JasPOV**

Guess we'll have to find out if that's true or not. If losing one arm didn't make the fucker back off, I was more than willing to find out just how many body parts he habe to lose to get him the fuck away from Bella.

Emmett and I were standing at the water line and we heard every word they'd said after they came up for air. If I hadn't been able to hear them, I wouldn't have hesitated to swim out there, not after the emotions I'd felt coming from both of them while they were still under the water and out of sight.

What the fuck made his stinky ass think he was worthy to touch Bella? Where did he get the idea that he would be permitted to mar her perfection, take her virtue as his own?

Oh, right.

Bella gave him that idea. Foolish girl to think she would be permitted to lower herself to those depths. The gift she wanted to give him was mine and I wouldn't let her waste it on that overgrown pup.

"Dude, calm dow with the jealousy before I go out there and rip his arm off myself." Emmett's voice interrupted my homicidal thoughts. Except...it wouldn't _really _be homicide would it? He's not exactly a hominid, after all.

Animal cruelty maybe?

I reeled in the emotions I must have been projecting. What the hell is wrong with me tonight projecting my emotions for everyone to feel and dissect.

"Whether it's you or me Em, that fuckers losing an arm tonight before he touches her again." I said calmly. I saw him shudder out of the corner of my eye and felt the spike of fear that came off of him when he recognized my tone.

Good. That meant he understood that he wasn't talking to his easy natured brother right now. He knew he was talking to the badass motherfucker that instilled terror in vampires across the world. He would know better than to interfere.

"You can't do that man." Or maybe he really _was_to stupid to stay the fuck out of my way. He spoke softly with his head lowered in a submissive position that contradicted the certain tone of his words. "This is her choice. If you take that away from her, then you're treating her no better than Fuckward does. I might not be able to kick your ass for not treating my little sister right, but I can and will run to the ends of the earth with her before I let her jump into another relationship like the one she's already got."

I turned and looked at him with a growl building deep in my chest. It wasn't loud enough to put the wolves down on the beach on alert but it let him know he better watch what the fuck he says to me. I was pleased to see his head drop even lower, twisting his posture slightly as he submitted further. Again, his words went against his actions. Dumb fucker.

"Think about it,Jasper. How long do you think you'll be able to keep her if you treat her like that, ignore what she wants the same way he does? That's only if you can get her at all. I don't think she'll want you at all if you start off by hurting the mutt. You heard her man. She loves him. I don't like it any more than you do, but we gotta face the fact that she had a life while we were gone. A life that he was obviously a big part of. If this is the way she wants to say goodbye and wrap up that life before she starts a new one with us, we should respect her wishes."

Fuck. That.

There's no fucking way I'm gonna let her go off and fuck that mutt. She might not know it yet, but she's mine. Once she knows it she'll realize that I took this decision away from her because I-

Fuck...

I'm gonna have to let her leave with that fucking dog and do nothing to stop it.

Why is it that the only times Emmett bothers to use his head is when it's something no one wants to hear?

Asshole.

I quit glaring at him to look back over the water where I was relieved to see that Bella and the dog were no longer fondling each other and had begun to swim back to shore. Her feelings now were worry, concern and curiosity. She might not have been able to hear us but she had always been too perceptive for her own good. That may be one of the things I liked and admired about her, but considering the fact that her worry spiked when she glanced at Emmett's still submissive posture and her curiosity was tinged with upset when she looked at me, her perception might just be working against me right now.

"Stand up asshole. I'm not pissed anymore. You're right. For once." I murmured to Emmett. The wolf looked sharply at me, so obviously he heard at least the last part. I knew there was no way Bella could have heard me but I couldn't help but wonder when Emmett straightened up and she narrowed her eyes at me, giving me the same piercing glare that had brought the second largest coven of vampires in the world to their knees, and even convinced the largest and most powerful coven in the world to bend to her wishes. It was probably the same glare that she used on the wolves too. Sexy little thing, making the super strong supernatural world cower under nothing more than the power of her gaze.

"What's up guys?" she asked in a deceptively innocent voice when she was close enough for normal human conversation, looking back and forth between the two of us, her emotions heavy with suspicion.

"Nothing Hells Bells," Emmett responded with a slightly strained version of his excited smile. Her eyes narrowed a little more and pierced me again. I could actually feel the weight of her disapproval through the strength of her glare as well as her emotions.

Thankfully, Emmett spoke up again before I could buckle under the weight.

"We ready to get this party started or what?" he shouted, doing a much better job at faking his excitement this time and snatching Bella up into his arms before running for the bonfire at a pace that was only a little bit faster than human. I glared at the wolf who was watching her squeal and slap at the big lugs head with a soft smile on his face. He was exuding adoration and love, anticipation, unworthiness, lust, pride, hesitation determination, resignation, happiness and anger all at once.

Well fuck. No wonder she thinks she's in love with him. This asshole has the same capacity for feeling too many emotions that contradict the hell out of each other as she does. As fucked as it seems, this fact just pisses me off even more. I've noticed that mated vampire couples, no matter how differently they seem or act on the outside, have similar emotional landscapes. There's none of that shit you hear about where they balance each other out, yin and yang bullshit. Two halves of the same whole is the cliche that fits the best when talking about vampire mates, and it pisses me off that this prick so closely resembles Bella's emotional landscape with the same capability of feeling the dizzying heights and smothering depths of emotions all at once, just like Bella does.

The emotions I was reading suddenly changed as he looked at me. All the positives were gone in a split second, replaced by hatred, suspicion and violent intent.

Good. I'd love it if this asshat made the the first move. That way it will be justified when I tear off his arm.

I just quirked an eyebrow at him and fed him a small thread of fear, small enough to escape notice but substantial enough to be gradually added to throughout the night. If I can't rip his arm off, maybe I can at least metaphorically rip his dick off. With the right cocktail of emotions there'll be no way he can get it up, not even for Bella.

His eyebrows shot up and somthing that felt suspiciously like glee came off the dumb fucker. "What would Bella think if I told her you were sending me fear?" he mused almost absent mindedly. Fuck! I seriously hate that these assholes all know what my power is, but that still doesn't explain how he knew I was feeding fear to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deny! Deny! Deny!

"Watch yourself leech, you'd do well to remember that you're outnumbered here." he said in what was probably supposed to be a menacing tone. Not that it worked. Maybe I should give this asshole a visual demonstration of why the size of his pack and the size of his teeth will never bother me. Not even if I were here alone without Emmett's strength to back me up.

"Since I don't plan on starting a fight and ruining Bella's last bonfire, I have no reason to care about how many of you are here." I said calmly. Then I took off my shirt and was almost satisfied with his reaction. His eyes got wide when he saw the scars that covered my entire torso and his emotions were full of awe, wariness and curiosity.

Fuck it all, yet another thing he has in common with Bella.

Not enough sense to feel fear, even when the situation demands it. No wonder he recognized my manipulation so fast. This fucker must be at least half suicidal. When someone welcomes death to a certain extent, fear is unnatural to them.

"Are you guys coming to the party or are you gonna start making out? Cuz if you're gonna start kissing and groping, I want time to get a camera so I can record that shit to keep me entertained on my lonely nights without Edward!"

What. The. Fuck! Did Bella seriously just say that shit? A large wave of humor rolled of everyone except me and Emmett. The two of us were just pretty much shocked at first, but Emmett quickly caught onto the humor and added his own booming laugh to the audio tapestry of amusement. I was too busy wondering what she would do with that video to get caught up in the wave of giddiness coming from the partygoers. An image of Bella sprawled out in front of the TV, clothes gone and hands moving over her body, pinching, squeezing, and massaging all the places I wanted to lick and suck on danced behind my eyes.

Then I realized that the prick who was after my Bella was headed towards the fire. I fell in behind him, eager to find out what made Bella to say something like that without so much as a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"I'd be more than willing to make a video for you little Mama, but you'd have to find me a different co-star. Somebody a little more warm. A little more female. A little more...you." Asshat said.

Oh hell no. If this fuckers going to flirt with her all night, I'm gonna end up breaking the treaty. I felt a wave of caution wash over me and nodded at Emmett to let him know that I was aware of his warning.

"But Paulie!" Bella whined, "I'd much rather have a video of two super hot guys than a video of myself. After all, I get to look at my bare ass every day." Again, said with no blush at all.

What. The. Fuck.

Ahh. Now I see. The smell of tequila is hovering around her pretty little mouth and she has a beer in her hand. Seems like our little Bella gets horny and forward when she's drinking. "Unless I was in the video _with _the two hot guys," she mused, almost to herself. "That would be really..._really _nice."

"No more tequila for Bella!" said a beautiful woman with three jagged scars running down one side of her face. She noticed me and turned away, shame and embarassment climbing to the front of her emotions. For some damn reason I felt protective of her and sent her a shot of confidence. Her head lifeted regally and she looked dead at me with curiosity at the front of her mixed up emotions. "Why would you make me feel that?" I _really _didn't like that everyone here knew what I could do.

She was immediately wrapped in the arms of the oldest wolf, probably the alpha, who was glaring at me and growling. This must be his woman then. " Because you should never feel shame. You're a beautiful woman and your scars do not make you less beautiful, they are a symbol of your strength. They show the world that you have survived and thrived despite anything that may have happened to you. You should wear them pride, hold your head high and not try to hide yourself." I answered honestly. The alpha, Sam, looked at me with gratitude and the woman merely looked thoughtful. At least she was taking my words into consideration.

Then I was surrounded by the arousing aroma of Bella a split second before she stepped in front of me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

BPOV

I didn't know if I wanted to cheer, cry or walk up and plant a big wet one on Jasper for the things he'd just said to Emily. I wasn't quite drunk enough to not care about the looks cheering or crying would get me, but I did have just enough of a buzz to want to kiss the hell out of that gorgeous vampire with a heart of pure gold. Drunk enough to want, but sadly not drunk enough to actually do it, and Emily just cut me off of the tequila. Damn.

"I'm still pissed at you for whatever you did or said to Emmett earlier that made him look like a kicked puppy, but I also love you more than ever right now for what you just said." I whispered in his ear. Did he just shiver?

I thought vampires didn't get cold.

Damn he smells good as hell.

Yeah, he smells like leather, fresh cut hay, peaches, sugar and pure animal sex.

You should probably stop huffing on his neck now.

Might want to do that before you start smelling like sex chica. Country boy smells way too good for the sake of your panties.

Wow.

I never knew vampires could get goosebumps.

How cool is that?

Fuck. I really gotta go find a beer if I can't have anymore tequila.

"Paauuulllieee! I need a beer!" I yelled as I very reluctantly pulled away from the intoxicating sex smell and looked for my beer.


	4. Fuck My Life

_**If you're already caught up to chapter five, there's no need to re-read these chapters. I've done some editing and changed a few things but nothing to pivotal. Sorry if this confuses any of you who are already reading this story.**_

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Internet connection is gone and I have to use my 'Baby Daddy's' internet when the opportunity arises. As you can imagine, I'm in no huge hurry to do that often.

Chapter 4

**JasPOV**

I wanted to snatch her up and take off running with her when she pulled away. Instead, I clenched my fists at my side and watched as she went off in search of 'Paulie'. Seriously, what kind of fucking pussy would let someone get away with calling them that? Even if she is a fuckhot little woman that smells like the kinkiest, most debauched type of sex you could ever dream up in an eternity of dreaming. And how had I known her for this long and not noticed how amazing she smelled until now? I'd always known she smelled delicious, but tonight was the first time I noticed that she smelled delicious in an 'I want to eat you until you scream with pleasure' kind of way, instead of an 'I want to eat you until there's not a drop of blood left' kind of way.

She just found her pussy dog and was practically climbing up his tree trunk of a body trying to get the beer he was holding above his head, and from the look on his face, he was enjoying being the tree and had a particular branch that he wanted to sit her on. Fucker. I can't believe that I have to stand back and let him take her away so he could touch her, kiss her. Just the thought of his massive paws on her delicate, creamy skin, drawing blushes and moans out of her, made me want to start ripping shit up. Starting with him.

It's gonna be hard for me to make sure everyone survives tonight if I'm feeling this way already while their right in front of me. What the fuck am I gonna do when they take off to be alone and I'm left with nothing but my imagination to fill in the blanks about what they're doing? Right now I wished that I could look at her as a sister the way Emmett does. Maybe then, the possessive, protective feelings I'm having towards her would be outweighed by the desire to see her happy.

But no, the only thing I want to do right now is take her far the fuck away from here and show _exactly _what an empath can do. Emmett is glaring at me though so the only thing I can do is watch that filthy fucking wolf molest her tonight, then watch my 'brother' coddle and baby her until she's ready to puke tomorrow.

Fuck my life.

**EmPOV**

Holy fuck! Look at little sister go! She climbed that fucking dog without a misstep, stumble, or waver! Of course, she still can't reach her beer since his arms are so freakishly long. Looking around though, I realize that all of the guys here have the same build. Freakishly big like me, with proportionately long limbs. Wonder if everything is proportionate? If so, Hells Bells is gonna be walking funny for a week!

Ewww.

Really don't need to think about baby sis fucking anything in too much detail, but especially not my mortal enemy.

I felt the waves of jealousy and possession rolling off of Jasper and couldn't help my inner bitch and moan. I'm not gonna be able to have as much fun tonight as I want cuz I'll be too busy watching out for him and making sure he doesn't let the Whitlock out. I don't know what the fuck is up with him tonight, but it's totally killing my buzz. Earlier today I would have sworn that he'd never thought of Bella as a potential piece of ass. Of course he noticed her 'perky little titties' (a phrase that I will be making a point of thinking about constantly whenever Eddie is around), you couldn't be male and _not _notice those beautiful bouncy globes of joy. I'd even caught Carlisle checking them out a time or two.

Until tonight though, I never thought it went beyond appreciation for God's art. All of a sudden though little Baby Bells is reminding Jasper of the badass vampire he used to be and bringing that fucker to the surface.

Probably because of that countrified YEE-HAW shit she was spouting earlier. I know I'm more than a little country myself, but poor Jazz-man is _repressed _country. Alice wrapped that shit up so tight and buried it so deep that now that he's finally let it out a little bit, it's going hog wild and taking him over again. Fucker probably wants to take her out gigging frogs and shit now that she's shown us she has a little bit of country herself.

She couldn't wait one more fucking night to let the county girl show? Now I get to spend this historical occasion trying to keep the scariest fucker on the continent from ripping up some damn puppies instead of flirting with the hot native chicks and fucking with the elders the way I wanted to.

Fuck my life.

PPOV

Holy Hell! How the fuck does she expect me to wait until later when she's shimmying up my body like this? If I was smart, I would just give her the fucking beer and peel her sexy little body off of me, but I'm just dumb enough to want to know how far she's willing to go to get this beer. She's already wrapped around me and pressing those amazing tits into my face and who am I to try and resist the urgent need to suck a little on the nipple pressing against my lips?

And there's that amazing smell again. I could bury myself in that smell and live happily breathing and eating nothing else.

Almost as if she heard that thought she shimmied up a little further reaching as high as her skinny little arms will let her trying to get the beer. All of a sudden, against all laws of physics and gravity, she's sitting on my shoulders and straddling my face and I am right in the heaven I've been dreaming about for so long with her thighs gripping my ears and her delicious little jean covered cunt pressed into my face.

Despite the testimony my cock is no doubt vigorously giving right now, I am _not _made of fucking steel, so I do the only thing possible in this situation.

I dive right in. Nuzzling, licking, biting and completely fucking lost in the flavor seeping through the denim of her jeans. This is right. This is home. And I don't even care about the fact that my pack brothers and their mates, and two bloodsuckers are present. There's nothing that can make me let this go.

Except of course little Mama and yet another instance of gravity and shitty luck attacking her and taking innocents out in the crossfire.

Fuck my life.

**BPOV**

I was so caught up in trying to get my beer away from Paulie, that I didn't even think about the fact that I was rubbing all over him until I felt his hot lips wrap around my nipple, and that shit felt so good that I quit thinking at all for a minute. Unfortunately for me and my nipple, thought returned quickly though, and the thought that had my entire body crying at the unfairness of it all was remembering that we were surrounded by the entire pack plus two vampires who just so happened to live with my mind reading fiancée.

_You better remove yourself from this situation if you don't want Edward breaking the treaty tomorrow when he crosses the border to rip Paul's amazingly hot lips off of his face!_

**Fuck that! Grab his hair the way you know you want to do and hold his face right there!**

Being the Mensa member that I so undoubtedly am, I of course follow neither of these equally wonderful suggestions. I don't know how the fuck it happened, but suddenly I was sitting on Paul's shoulders with his face pressed into my crotch, and

Oh!

Oh

My

Fucking

God!

Lips and teeth and tongue scraping, licking, biting, and my hands finally listen to the drunk bitch in my head and grab his hair, pressing him closer, holding him right there where he belongs, and my back arches into an impossible angle and gravity finally strikes.

That asshole ain't fooling nobody, I've known for years now that he stands by and waits for the perfect fucking moment to ambush me and since this is the best moment I've ever given him he gives me all he's got and suddenly I'm falling through the air, and even though Paul isn't anywhere near as tall as the cliffs I've fallen from twice tonight, this time I feel the fear that was absent earlier but only for a split second until I crash into a cold, hard body and manage to accomplish the impossible.

I've just knocked a vampire onto his ass and managed to break something while I did it judging by the loud ass crack I heard upon impact.

Fuck my life.

**JasPOV**

I knew Emmett was watching me so I would have to move quick as soon as the opportunity arrived. And the opportunity arrived with a cock pleasing moan of pleasure that dragged not only Emmett's, but every set of eyes there towards the foreplay going on between Bella and the fucking pussy dog also know as Paulie. As soon as his eyes were directed elsewhere I made a run for it.

Fuck Edward.

Fuck Emmett.

Fuck Alice and the rest of the family.

Fuck the pack of dogs and the treaty they made with the Cullen's and the Hale's.

I'm a motherfucking Whitlock and I was about to rip that dogs fucking head off for daring to put his mouth on her.

At least, that was the plan before Bella and her phenomenal grace kicked in.

Instead I find myself at the hospital being interrogated by a pissed off Edward with his panties all bunched up while Buckcherry's song 'Crazy Bitch' ran through my head on repeat. Translated into Latin of course, while Carlisle sets Bella's collarbone and wraps up her ribs.

She's still drunk as hell and while I'm pretty much ignoring the pretty boy pacing in front of me and demanding answers I can hear her telling him about the amendment to the treaty with slurs and exclamations of 'Hell yeah!' and- fuck, did she really just say "told them the old treaty was ancient bullshit and needed to be upgraded to fit with modern fucking times and new generations of assholes."

Judging by Carlisle's chuckle and Edwards look of extreme constipation, I think she really did just say that.

"What the hell have you done to my Bella?" Edward hissed at me when the shock finally wore off.

Right. As if the girl didn't have a mind of her own and needed a man to tell her what she could and couldn't do. And don't think about the fact that you were dead set on doing exactly that after she climbed up…time to switch to 'Animals' by Nickelback translated into Cambodian.

"Bella was climbing! What was she climbing Jasper? Trees? Rocks? Why would you let her climb anything in the first place? You know how clumsy she is!" Don't think about how gracefully she rode the wolf with her thighs gripping him tightly and her upper body moving so voluptuously. Don't think about how she climbed that mongrel so smoothly with eerie speed.

New song. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, translated into Japanese. I loved using this song to block him. For some reason hat I haven't figured out yet it caused his repressed homosexual tendencies to rear up in fear and anger.

Yep. There it is. The reaction I wanted to get from him. He shook his head as if to shake my blasphemous thoughts out of his impeccable memory and continued with his pussy boy tirade. "I would think that you would stop her from doing foolish things that could get her hurt when I'm not around to protect her from herself. If you can't do it because you care about her and don't want to see her hurt, then you should have done it out of respect for me as your brother Jasper." he finished with a girly little huff.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to remind him that she's more than able to think for herself her voice slid into the tension filled air surrounding us. It was raspy from pain, slurry from drink, fierce from anger, and one of the sexiest sounds I'd heard in all my decades.

"Or maybe he decided to let me think for myself and make my own fucking decisions out of respect for me asshole!" Edward's head snapped to the side and I took a moment to simply bask in the pleasure of the shock and panic rolling off of him. Finally the sissy realizes that he's been pushing her too far!

"Bella-"

"Shut the fuck up Edward. I'm really not in the mood to hear your convoluted rationalizations about why you simply cannot allow me to think for myself." she interrupted. "My fucking head hurts thanks to the swan dive I took off of the shoulders of a werewolf, I'm cold as hell thanks to the two times I jumped off the cliff, the room is spinning thanks to the three shots of tequila I've had, and I'm pissed off beyond any level that I ever thought was fucking possible thanks to the boyfriend who tries to control and monitor every aspect of my life in a futile attempt to compensate for the fact that he's still a seventeen year old manipulative fuck nut." I think I could love this girl already and she's not even finished yet. "Did your balls ever drop before Carlisle changed you, Edward or were you still too young? Cause that might explain why you seem incapable of manning the fuck up. Maybe you really still are a child, stuck in that crappy abyss of teenage hormones and eternal angst for the rest of your forever." She hit the nail with that one and now I _know _that I could love this girl.

For a moment that felt as eternal as my sparkly ass is but probably only lasted for five or six seconds the only emotion I could feel other than her self righteous rage was the almost overwhelming shock rolling off of the six vampires and five wolves that were suddenly in the waiting room. I had been so caught up in pride for Bella during her outburst that I hadn't even noticed the crowd that entered the waiting area after she began and I wasn't prepared or guarded against that much strong emotion slamming into me. Fortunately I have a fuck load of practice at blocking shit like that and the walls went up quickly. I could still feel and analyze everyone's emotions, but I wasn't experiencing them as if they were my own anymore.

The shocked silence was broken by the sound of clapping from the wolf girl standing in the doorway. The applause was immediately followed and drowned out by the loud guffaws and praise from the male wolves in front of her and the shock broke up and splintered into a big mess of emotions.

The dominant emotions were pride and hilarity, but there were also some heaping helpings of relief, love, exasperation, anxiety, hatred, and even a growing amount of respect from Rosalie. While I was cataloging what came from who, rage and bloodlust slammed into me from Edward and he took a step towards her with a twisted look of anger on his face.

One step was all he got before I was standing in front of Bella leaning slightly forward in a ready crouch with one hand behind me and resting on her waist. No fucking way is he coming any closer to her feeling that way.

_One more step fucker and I start removing limbs._

"No you won't." he hissed too fast and low for Bella to hear, "you wouldn't expose us that way."

Every one was watching the exchange. The wolves and Emmett were feeling wary and cautious, Carlisle and Esme were feeling confused, Rosalie was still full of speculation and Alice was feeling disappointment, love and resignation. It was Bella's emotions that were actually somewhat distracting though. She was irritated, which was not uncommon when she knew conversations were happening above her level of hearing, but her other emotion was one I had felt from her for most of the night now only this time it was pointed directly at me like a heated laser beam. Something about this situation turned her on and I would kill for just a few minutes in her head to find out what.

"Think you know me so well Eddie? Bet you don't realize that I'd kill every person in this fucking hospital if that's what I had to do to protect Bella, so you better back the fuck off and go somewhere else until you get control of those emotions you're feeling." I said as calmly as I could manage loud enough and slow enough for Bella to hear. No way would I make the same mistakes he's always making that pushed her away. I don't know when, why, or exactly how it happened but the monster inside me that had ruled over the southern wars for so long had decided that Bella belonged to us and I didn't really want to argue.

The wolves were suddenly pumping quite a bit of their own rage into the room and I wasn't sure if it was because of my threat to kill all the humans that they were meant to protect or because of the possible threat to Bella.

Didn't really give a fuck either, I could and would take all of them out too if I had to. Starting with the pussy in front of me growling in what he only wished was an intimidating manner and moving immediately on to the fuck who had dared to put his mouth on her. I wanted to hang that fuckers tongue over my mantel. I could frame it with a few of his teeth and the chunks of fur I still planned on ripping out of his back.

"Maybe we should all take some time to calm down and then we can discuss this tomorrow." Carlisle suggested in his best mediator voice.

"I agree." Fagward snarled. "Bella, let's go I'll give you a ride home and we can go back to the family house tomorrow." Right. Like there was any chance I would let that happen when he's still pumping out rage and bloodlust. The wolves and the women of my coven all seemed to agree judging by the growls rumbling out of their chests.

"No Edward." Bella stated calmly. Paul and Jacob will be my ride and I'm going to stay on the reservation tonight. We can all meet up tomorrow to discuss the amendment to the treaty and anything else of importance." Nope. Sorry sweetheart but that shit ain't about to fly either. Once again I opened my mouth to speak and was interrupted. This shit is going to get really annoying really fucking fast.

"I think since the treaty is already in effect that you should have one of us with you Bella dear." Esme said softly. "I'm worried about your injuries and really want to keep an eye on you honey. What if your concussion gets worse? I'd never forgive myself if I wasn't there to help you."

Not quite the solution I had in mind but I have to admit that Esme's presence would definitely put an end to what Bella was planning to do with the mutt, and with a lot less bloodshed involved than my own.

"The mother leech can come to the reservation tonight and take care of Bella." Sam interjected interrupting the steadily climbing growls coming from Fucknut. Odd. Wonder why the alpha is feeling a sense of longing and hope. He's staring right at Esme, and there's nothing lascivious or lustful about the longing emanating from him.

Huh. Guess the alpha has some unresolved mommy issues.

Bella is radiating disappointment, gratitude, anger, love, anticipation, fear, boldness, and resignation. The day that woman ever settles for one emotion I will either freak the fuck out wondering what's wrong with her or drop to my knees and thank god for the break from her whirlwind of emotions.

**BPOV**

Well. I just don't know what to do about this situation. On the one hand, Esme being there means no following through on my plans with Paul, which sucks. On the other hand, thanks to the talks I've had with Emily I know that Sam's mother was never really there for him and he's always wondering what it would be like to have a mother who gave a fuck.

I know Esme, and I have no doubt that she would be ecstatic to show him. She collects lost and wounded souls to her heart and her family and made it her mission to heal the wounds with the love that poured out of her with no restraint. This could be great for my plans to close the distance between my families. That was very good.

_But…_

**Paul.**

I still wanted my one night and no matter how hard I thought on it I couldn't think of any other time in the next two weeks that I could use to further that goal. The next free night I would have was the night before we left for Alaska. The night right before my change. Guess I better start working on a way to get that night free from my vampire family because as much as I wanted Paul as soon as possible, the dissolution of the treaty and the prospect of making enemies into allies was more important.

Dammitt.

Bring on the peacekeeping and homemaking skills of Esmom then. I can still get my night with my Paul, it would just have to wait a little longer.

Dammitt.

"That sounds good to me. Can you drive me and Paul Esmom?" He ran here and I'm still not quite sure how I got here. It's mostly lost in the haze of pain and tequila. Unfortunately the tequila is wearing off. Not so much for the pain though.

"Well that almost sounds like a plan." Carlisle conceded, "but I don't feel too good about Esme being there alone. Out of all of us she is the least capable of fighting effectively if she should need to defend herself for any reason." Damn. Either he really does believe that they would do something to Esme, which is just insane, no body could really want to hurt her once they spent five minutes with her, or he knows about my vague plan of pushing the two groups together until they have no choice but to get along, and endorses it.

Then he turned slightly in my direction and winked at me. This is one of those times when I almost regret the fact that I see him as a father figure. He's definitely a DILF. Except that I don't _really _want to because…Eww. But I can definitely see and understand the attraction.

"Who else would you like to send along then?" asked Sam. Wow. Emily must have been working overtime on him while I was taken to the hospital. He seems to almost be in on the plan.

"I'll go." Jasper stated. Kind of hot the way he just said it like that as if it was not up for debate.

_If Edward did that you would think it was annoying._

**That's because when Edward does it, it is annoying.**

"No. Bella is _my _fiancé and I will be the one to go with her."

**I told you so.**

_Okay. That really was annoying._

"You are barely more effective in a fight than Esme. You rely too much on your ability. You may be able to handle a one on one fight, but in a fight alone against so many opponents the very thing you rely on so heavily will become your greatest weakness. You will not be the only defense for Bella and Esme on the territory of creatures who's very instincts scream that we are enemy. I will go." Just stating facts again.

"Jasper is correct Edward. His ability can help prevent a fight from happening at all, and if it does come to a fight, he is the most capable of getting my wife and daughter out unharmed. He will go." Carlisle said. Argument over. The leader of the coven has spoken.

**You know him better than that…**

"I will not allow Bella to-"

**I knew he wouldn't show Carlisle that kind of respect in front of the wolves.**

_Yeah, we get it. You know everything._

"Damn straight you won't allow me, I don't need your permission Edward. Esme is coming to the Rez with me so she can take care of me" and Sam I bet, "and Jasper is coming to protect us in case we need it. You can go play your piano or whatever emo crap you need to do to help you understand that I am your fiance, not your pet." I swear on everything I love if he doesn't take the hint and shut the fuck up I will find a way to remove his hand. I'd bet anything that Emmett would be happy to do it for me.

**PPOV**

I could easily kiss the shit out of her right now, audience or not. If there weren't two pissed off vampires and three anxious wolves between us I probably would. Asshat, who she seems to be reconsidering marriage with, looks like somebody started twisting the log up his ass and Scarface looks like he thinks he's one wrong word away from dismembering him.

It's probably a good thing that we're the only supernatural creatures she's come across. I've got a pretty good idea that there would be a lot of collateral damage if there were any more supernatural creatures with supernatural powers attracted to her. I would have to have fallen in love with a danger magnet. Well duh. To everyone but her, I _am dangerous._

Wonder if she'll still have her too sexy for her own good superpower after she becomes a bloodsucker. Judging by the amazing blond next to me I'm going to say _'Yes, yes she will.'_

One chance to stay close to her tonight. I really don't like the possessive way Scarface is acting with her and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him have her all to himself on my Rez. Time to speak up. "I've got more than enough room for everyone to get along without having to climb all over one another. You can stay at my place." yet another reason to thank Nana for leaving her house to me when she died. I can do the whole wolf pack, all hours of the day and night thing without disturbing my sisters but I'm right next door when they need me. And I'm the only pack member with room for Bella now that she comes with a set of leeches. It's not exactly how I had pictured getting her into my bed but it will do for now.

At least I still have two weeks to work on getting her there without the bloodsucking escort.


	5. Transvestite Poodles and Psycho Pussies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Bella wouldn't be so freakin ready to be a martyr.**

**A/N: **Sorry that this took so incredibly long but with no computer there really wasn't much I could do. This Chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but it was difficult to rewrite after I lost the original one when my old laptop went to computer heaven. I'm nowhere near as satisfied with this one as I was with the original, but it's a lot better than the other attempts I made to rewrite it, so I hope you enjoy it all the same!

**BellaPOV**

"Could you turn the heater on please? I'm still a little wet and it's starting to get really chilly back here." I asked, pleased when Esme reached forward and immediately turned on the heater and pushed another button that I didn't know what it did. Paul reached out and dragged me across the wide back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes wrapping his super strong, super heated arm around my shoulders.

"Who needs a heater when you've got a perfectly willing wolf right next to you?" he asked semi-jokingly as he rubbed his hand up and down the chilled skin of my arm. I moved to lean into him and savor the heat encompassing me, but clearly didn't think it through well enough. My ribs protested the new position and my broken collarbone amped up the pain that was already throbbing through the entire right side of my upper chest and I was unable to suppress the pained wimper that slipped out before I readjusted my position to one that didn't disagree with every ache and pain shooting through me with no relief from the Aleve Carlisle had given me at the hospital.

_Stop being a little crybaby. If you hadn't had that Tequila Carlisle would have been able to give you a stronger pain killer. Actually, if you hadn't had the Tequila you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place and this wouldn't even be a concern. You have no one but yourself to blame for any of this._

**True. But without the Tequila, she wouldn't have had the nerve to climb Paul like the sexy tree that he is. She wouldn't have had those glorious fun filled moments with his mouth blowing all that heat and pressure right where we all needed it most. She wouldn't have discovered that vampires can get goosebumps and that Jasper smells like her naughtiest fantasies made real, the wolves would never allowed to vampires to live on the Rez for an undetermined amount of time to help and protect us, and we wouldn't have made so much progress towards our goal of unity among the races. I gotta say that the benefits definitely outweigh the drawbacks on this one. Besides, we'll be allowed to have some of the good stuff as soon as we get some food in our system.**

"You're having another conversation with yourself, aren't you Little Mama?" Paul whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine at the heated feel of his breath washing over my neck.

I turned my head and glared at him. Ignore the tinglies...Ignore the tinglies... "I do _not _have conversations with myself Paul Avery Meraz, and you'd do good to remember exactly what I am capable of doing to you- werewolf super powers or not- before you antagonize me when I'm already in a bad mood." I warned him.

He laughed and I could feel the humor flowing out of the front seat and hear Jasper chuckling.

**Assholes think that just because you're human you're powerless...**

_Better set them straight now chica, you know how these mythical men are, you give em an inch and they'll take over your entire life._

**It's already happened with Assward and you're only now getting out from under that frozen thumb, do you really want more thumbs holding you down?**

_That was a really pointless analogy..._

Shut the hell up, both of you! I'm busy!

I turned to Paul and let my eyes do that 'creepy dead eye soulless woman thing' that he had complained about whenever he caught me lost in in my own thoughts of Edward before the Cullen's came back to me. "Do you really want to open this can of worms Paul?" I asked with no inflection at all in my voice. To my immense satisfaction he shivered and removed his arm from my shoulders, somehow seeming to curl his massive frame further into the door beside him.

Jasper chuckled from the drivers seat and said something that was almost too fast for me to hear. I missed most of it but I'm certain I heard the words 'pussy cat in a wolf's clothing.' I turned my glare towards the front of the car to meet his amused eyes in the rearview mirror. They crinkled more and I just _knew _he was smiling even bigger. Stupid vampire obviously doesn't know that the weak little human has the most powerful weapon of all...knowledge. I might not be able to capture one of his kind, but my big furry friends could...and had they had. They had captured one of Victoria's little henchmen and they let me help 'interrogate' him. I knew a few things now that would make a vampire scream in pain and I had learned just how creative I could really be. I'm not too bad with a soldering iron if I do say so myself.

_Now that I think about it, with Jasper's gift I bet there's all kinds of room to play around and torment him..._

**Ooooh yeah! The things you could do to him just by using your own thoughts to control your feelings! This could be fun!**

My eyes were still glaring, but I couldn't stop the slight smile that came to my lips with this train of thought... He didn't know what kind of fire he was playing with, but I'd be more than happy to show him...

**I know what the button did! They got heated seats in this pimp-mobile!**

_Wonder what kind of heating coils they use?_

**JasperPOV**

Holy shit! Where did the sweet, pliable, eager to please Bella that we had first been introduced to go? And where did this hellcat with the power to scare a vampire and a werewolf with no more than a look come from? I mean, fuck! I already knew about the power she could hold with her eyes, but the only use I had ever seen before was the one where she makes you feel bad for not being a better person with no more than the innocence and love that shone through in her.

But this shit!... I could barely suppress the shudder that wanted to work its way up my spine and I'm ashamed to admit that I could no longer keep eye contact with her through the fuckin' mirror after she let out that freaky fucking smirk. I had never before seen or _felt _such a menacing combination of emotions, not even from Maria and that bitch knew how to rock a torture session!

With no more than a look she had me grateful that my bladder no longer functioned because the mix of determination, anger, promise, and threat, all capped off by an eerie sense of _knowing _and glee that she was emitting woulda made a lesser man piss his pants.

And by lesser I mean any man who was capable of pissing at all.

I bit my tongue, determined to hold back the word that had started in my balls (which were currently shriveling up and trying to crawl up inside of my stomach where they might be safer), and risen up my throat trying to fall out of my mouth and hopefully remove me from being the focus of her evil intent.

"Sorry." Stupid word made a break for it. God_dammit! _I did not just cower and apologize out of fear of a tiny little human who couldn't even place one foot in front of another on a reliable basis!

Man the fuck up Whitlock! It's not like she could actually do anything to you, and even if her eyes can get all freaky and her emotions chill the shit out of you, you are a motherfuckin' vampire! Not just any old run of the mill vampire either! You're the most hated and feared vampire in the world, more so than the Volturi because even they know better than to fuck with you and you will _not _back down from some tiny little sexpot that shoulda been no more than a yummy snack just cuz she's got a little psycho grin on her face that woulda made the clown from It proud!

With the little pep talk I had given myself I took my eyes off the road and met hers in the mirror again. The sense of glee and threat coming from her only increased.

Since when have I categorized _threat _as an emotion? Well, it's actually a mix of emotions but it's a damn scary mix and there's a certainty underlying everything else that tells me that she _knows _she is capable of whatever harm she is currently imagining. My eyes fall down and I focus once again on the road, realizing with more than a little chagrin that the fact that she has made _me _feel nervous just makes everything else about her that much more down right fuckin' sexy.

Yep. She's gonna be mine. I'll get right on that plan too. Just as soon as I can look her in the eyes without wanting to crawl away and hide.

Thank god Pete ain't here to see this shit. That fucker would use this for ammo for the next _millenium _worth of jokes and wise ass comments.

Just when I had that thought my phone buzzed in my pockets and groaned, knowing without even reading the text that it was too late. Fucker already knew.

Asshat.

**PaulPOV**

I would laugh at the way Scar's smirk fell of his face and his eyes dropped away from Mama's 'see the hurt before I give it to you' glare if I wasn't worried about having it turned right back on me. Even then though, it was difficult to hold the laugh in when he kept flickering his eyes back at her nervously but couldn't hold her steady, unblinking gaze. Thank fuck it wasn't so difficult that I slipped and drew her attention back to me though.

I already learned the hard way that when someone shaves my head completely smooth while I'm passed out in human form, then uses red sharpie to color in my lips and blue on my eyelids, it translates into some weird transvestite drag queen poodle looking thing when I phase to wolf and I did _not _want to know what other fucked up humiliations she had come up with in the four months since then.

In the interest of keeping my own dignity, I'm going to sit over here in the corner of the backseat and not look her way or make any big movements.

It's not cowering dammitt!

It's a healthy interest in self-preservation.

**EsMomPOV**

I barely manage to hold in the full belly laughter I can feel wanting to climb it's way out of my mouth at the way my beautiful, fragile little human daughter has managed to frighten two supernatural so-called-men of immense strength. I can't wait to tell Rose and Carlisle about this! I think I'll leave Emmett to discover this on his own though, I can only hope I'm there to see it when he draws her wrath, as he no doubt will eventually.

With no more than a vaguely worded, softly spoken threat and the look on her face she has made two supposedly 'bad-ass' men cower away from her in fear. I'd never tell anyone, but I swear I heard Jasper whimper softly at one point.

Jasper looks my way in curiosity, no doubt the strong feeling of pride I have for Bella has him wondering what I'm thinking about. When I recall with perfect clarity the shudder that he gave after she turned and looked at him I have to bite laughter back once again.

Now he's pouting. Not in a very obvious way, but I'm his mother and know his different looks and I can see it as clear as anything. He must have guessed what was going through my mind. Silly boy. He's nearly two centuries old and is only now learning how effectively terrifying an angry woman can be.

Part of me feels that I should be upset about the obvious attraction I can see he has for her, but all in all, I'm really not surprised. Bella has allowed me to see the relaxed side of her that is normally suppressed when in the presence of our family and it wouldn't be the first time that I had the thought that her and Jasper would make a good pair. It was clear to me from the start that Edward wasn't the right man for her, but their love had seemed so strong and my love for her and desire to keep her in my family had allowed me to overlook the glaring discrepencies in their personalities. As long as he had made Bella happy, I would have supported her decision to stay with him, but it is increasingly clear that he's smothering her and she will only take so much of it before she has to make a change.

I'm happy that she's finally blossoming out of the shell she had created around herself using other people's expectations of her as her building material. Between the way she had always had to step in and fill the spot of mother to her mother and 'wife' to her father, it was no wonder that she had so much strength in her. The only part that surprised me is how no one else could see it as clearly as I could until recently.

Now that the Volturi are involved and she has to become one of us no matter what happens with her and Edward, I can finally encourage her to be who she was always meant to be. I love Edward and I'm sorry that he's going to be hurt more by the changes in Bella, but he brought this on himself. If he had only changed her when she first asked, then she would still be the girl that he had fallen in love with, the girl that worshiped him and molded herself to please him. Instead, he left her and created the vacuum in her life that had necessitated her change. The woman she had become would never be satisfied with what Edward could provide. Would never be satisfied with being what he wanted. She was so _young, _and malleable when we had first met her and she had wanted his love so much that she'd had no problem changing herself to be what he wanted, but by his own actions she had been hardened by struggle and heartbreak and would no longer fit into the square hole he wanted to shove her into.

Despite Edward's pain, that which he is feeling now and that which is no doubt to come, I am proud to see how strong she is. Happy to be able to keep her in my life and eager to make sure she is happy with it's clear to me that Edward is no longer the man that can keep her happy. That ended when he left her in the woods with a broken heart-an act that he had left out of his story when he told us that he would let her know why we were leaving and for which I still carried the big toe of his left foot in my purse for committing. Edward is too set in his old-fashioned ways for the woman she became with the help of his lies and cruelty.

But Jasper... Jasper has always been the one of us who could most easily adjust and adapt with the changes that came with eternity. He is also the one who is better suited for a such strong headed woman with a generous heart and so much strong emotion. He deserved someone who could love him with all her heart and I knew he wouldn't hold her back the way Edward seemed determined to do. The only thing I want is for my children to be happy. Edward and Bella were no longer the ones who could do that for each other... but Bella and Jasper...

Not that she seems to be noticing Jasper in that way just yet. With the way she looks at that Paul boy, and the way he looks at her, I'm frankly amazed that she was still available when we came back to her. There's more to that story than I know yet, but I'm a mother and I can be patient. They very obviously love each other and likely have done so since before we came back, so what is it that has kept them apart? I'm worried that she'll be heartbroken about losing him after the change, but they seem to have some sort of understanding about the whole situation that I don't quite understand just yet. It's like they are a couple, but at the same time, they're not. Whatever it is that Jasper can feel from them towards each other certainly seems to upset him though. I only hope she knows what she's doing, although I will support her and help her figure it out if she doesn't. After all, that's what Mothers are here for, to support our daughters, help them up and show them how to stand tall even after they fall.

**JasperPOV**

I'm not sure exactly what Esme is pondering right now, but whatever it is, it is causing a maelstrom of love, pride, hope, fear, support and humor. Esme is always full of positive emotions, it's why I love spending time with her. Until recently Bella was the same. She still always has that inner emotional landscape of love and worry, but some of her outer emotions today are freakin me the hell out!

Still not wanting to chance getting caught in her eyes again, I avoid the rearview and turn my attention and curiosity onto Esme. She smiles and reaches over to hold my hand where it resting on the gear stick strengthening the emotions I can feel from her and giving me a little bit more insight to them.

I can't really describe the way that touching someone clarifies their emotions for me other than to say that it's almost as if each particular emotion leans _towards _the person that causes them. For example Esme is feeling love and pride for both Bella and me, fear and concern towards Bella and the odorous mutt in the backseat, and humor towards the mutt and myself. I don't like the fact that the two of us are linked in any way but I guess I can understand that Esme finds a great deal of humor in the fact that Bella backed us both down without any superpowers.

My phone buzzed again and this time I pulled it out. It was easy enough to ignore the one that I _knew _was from my asshat of a brother, but I really needed to check this one out and make sure that Alice hadn't seen anything I would need to know urgently. Peter's message from earlier popped of first.

_**J- Bet your yella bellied, lily livered ass I ain't lettin you live that shit down, I printed up the t-shirts weeks ago! -Peter**_

Asshat.

I deleted that shit and opened the second one, only barely resisting the urge to throw it out the window after I saw it was from Pete as well.

**_Superpowers of psycho-pussy man-watch out for yourself bro-the force is strong with this one and she hasn't yet decided which half of her powers she most wants to show you-the psycho or the pussy. Tell Kitten I can't wait to meet the little girl that made you wee in your knickers hahahaha!_**

I ain't telling her shit, and there's nothing he can do about it.

Naturally, as soon as that thought crosses my mind I hear her phone buzz in the backseat.

Asshat.


End file.
